Amor Prohibido
by Freeman2
Summary: Al no poder decidir cual seria la chica adecuada para el, Danny desearía poder amar a dos personas por igual, lamentablemente todo cambia cuando su deseo se hace realidad, y su otra mitad intenta ser libre para poder amar a la persona que el quiere.-
1. Prologo

Mi primer fic publicado en la FF, aunque no el primero que escribo.

Esta historia nació tras un pequeño acontecimiento personal del cual no daré muchos detalles ., siempre e tenido preferencia con Jazz para mis historias, ya que es mi personaje favorito en la serie, después de escribir dos fics DxS, sentí que debía darle un poco mas de protagonismo en mis escritos y mezclando un poco de ideas nació Amor Prohibido.-

La historia no sigue alguna cronología de la serie, esta escrita fuera de esos parámetros, aunque se mencionen o se usen fragmentos de la misma, solo espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado

Algunos datos:  
**1.** Este fic es semi-DxS, tendrá algunas partes que fortalecerán esta relación, mas no se enfocara en ella directamente.-  
**2. **Mi idea principal fue tomada de los episodios "Crisis de Identidad", "Lo que Quieras", los cuales encajaron perfectamente a lo que deseaba.-  
**3. **Se que soy nuevo y aun me falta mucho para poder estar a un nivel aceptable, mas espero que mis escritos sean de su agrado y al mismo tiempo espero sus comentarios y criticas para de esta forma poder mejorar.-

Sin Mas que Agregar.-

Comenzamos.-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amor Prohibido.**

**Prologo**

**Por: Freeman2**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amor fraternal**: es el amor a todos los seres humanos; se caracteriza por su falta de exclusividad. Si he desarrollado la capacidad de amar, no puedo dejar de amar a mis hermanos. El amor fraternal se basa en la experiencia de que todos somos uno. Las diferencias en talento, inteligencia, conocimiento, son despreciables en comparación con la identidad humana común a todos los hombres.

El amor puede ser un problema a veces, y Daniel Fenton es una viva muestra de esto, intentando conquistar a la joven mas popular de la escuela, descubre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, con quien a compartido algo mas que una amistad, incapaz de poder decidir cual seria la mejor chica para el, Daniel desearía poder amar a dos personas por igual, sin embargo, como todo deseo este tiene un precio y sin darse cuenta, su deseo se volverá realidad, cuando su otra mitad, decida amar a alguien mas.-

¿Existe el amor verdadero?, o no es más que una mentira, acaso es locura o simplemente un deseo pasajero nacido de una ilusión, la cual se desvanece con el tiempo dejando solamente dolor y sufrimiento. El amor nos envenena, nos consume por dentro obligándonos a realizar acciones que no deberíamos, sin embargo nadie que haya estado realmente enamorado se arrepentiría de sus actos, y es por eso que no me arrepiento de este amor, esto es lo que yo deseo, la amo y no puedo negarlo mas, ha llegado la hora de estar juntos y nadie podrá interponerse, es esta mi decisión, y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ella. No puedo pedirte que entiendas, pero en cierto modo se que lo haces.-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Es una locura…", susurro una voz entre la oscuridad, aquellas palabras hacían eco una y otra vez en su mente, perdiéndose en el vació de la noche.

Un relámpago ilumino el firmamento, el destello enceguecedor, fue capas, aunque fuese de forma parcial, de iluminar el lugar, revelando miles de sombras a su alrededor, la tenue iluminación que provenía de los faros del callejón, solo contribuía para dar un aspecto mas sombrío al pasillo de aquella casa, pero era mas que suficiente para que aquella persona caminase libremente a través de la densa oscuridad.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon las ventanas, deslizándose ligeramente por el vidrio, aquella era una noche de tormenta igual a todas las anteriores, pero aunque el clima estuviese propenso para atemorizar a cualquiera, quella figura no parecia siquiera percibir lo que ocurria a su alrededor.-

"Esta mal", murmuro nuevamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, su respiración se encontraba muy agitada, pero debía calmarse y procurar no hacer ruido para que nadie pudiera descubrirlo.-

"No…", grito en su mente, intentando desistir de su propósito, acaso había perdido el juicio, se dijo así mismo, dando un paso atrás, no era posible que estuviese ahí y mucho menos que pensase en hacer algo como lo que su mente le dictaba, "Salgan de mi cabeza", grito internamente en agonía, intentando borrar cada una de las fantasía que su imaginación le mostraba, aquello había comenzado como algo inofensivo, incluso no parecía haber nada malo en ello, y hasta había comenzado a disfrutarlo, pero con el tiempo, aquel cariño se había convertido en una insaciable perversión, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, mientras sus pensamientos envenenaban su mente, obligándolo a concebir ideas con los que nunca hubiese soñado.-

"Esto debe terminar", se dijo alejándose lentamente de la puerta, su incontrolable deseo se había convertido en una obsesión, sabia que estaba mal, pero, dentro de el algo lo anhelaba con fuerza, y era aquella extraña sensación la que parecía obligarlo a llevar a cabo tales acciones. "BRUMMM", un nuevo relámpago hizo su aparición en el cielo, encegueciendo al joven por un instante, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, ahora su mirada estaba llena de locura, su mente estaba completamente perturbada, estaba seguro de haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiese descubierto.-

"Que es lo que me sucede".- exclamo recostando su espalda contra la pared, doblando sus rodias para deslizarse lentamente hasta caer sentado en el piso.-

"Porque te resistes", dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, "Hasta cuando seguirás reprimiéndome", exclamo con furia.-

"No…, no puedes obligarme", le respondió a aquella extraña voz, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. "No dejare que lo hagas"

"Tonto", le respondió con burla, "Soy yo el que no te lo permitirá", un intenso dolor se apodero de su cabeza al escuchar estas palabras, "Estoy cansado de ti", le injurió, "Eres un cobarde, incapaz de confesarle tus sentimientos a la mujer que amas, pero yo no soy como tu, y no dejare que sigas ocultando mis sentimientos por ella".-

"Lo que tu quieres es una locura, no puedes amar a esa persona".- grito en su mente, colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro, en un inutil esfuerzo por acallar aquella voz

"Pero lo hago", respondió con un tono de orgullo y maldad, "Y tu también aprenderás a hacerlo, cuando finalmente pueda tomar el control".-

"Nunca te lo permitiré".- respondió frunciendo el seño con mucha fuerza, y apretando sus dientes con furia

"No importa cuanto te resistas".- se burlo al ver el inútil esfuerzo del joven por resistirse a sus palabras, "No podrás impedir que ella y yo estemos juntos".- amenazo incrementando su sufrimiento.-

"Vasta…", grito en su mente, "Detente", le rogó, hasta que finalmente la voz se acallo.-

"Eres débil", exclamo el joven dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y retirando ambas manos de su rostro, "Como puedes ver, ahora yo tengo el control", dijo con un tono de voz completamente diferente, levantando su rostro y revelando de esta forma un extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos.-

Ahora parecía como si la persona que estaba en ese oscuro pasillo fuese otra persona, apoyo sus manos en el piso para poder ponerse de pie, observo por un instante a su alrededor, camino por el pasillo acercándose nuevamente a aquella habitación, extendió su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta, para su sorpresa esta no estaba completamente cerrada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la emoción.-

El ruido de la lluvia al caer sobre el techo, logro opacar el sonido que produjo la puerta al abrirse, el joven entro lentamente a la habitación, y cerro la puerta detrás de el asegurándose de cerrarla por completo, el lugar estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña luz que provenía de afuera, ayudaba a visualizar un poco del lugar, el joven camino lentamente por la habitación tropezando con unos libros que se encontraban en el piso, extendió su mano para asegurarse de no tropezar con algún otro objeto que pudiese alertar su presencia, con suficiente cautela finalmente logro llegar hasta una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación, justo a un lado de la ventana, la luz del exterior iluminaba en ese punto; miro detenidamente lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, unas cuantas fotografías, un bolso, un lápiz labial, algunos libros y un cuaderno abierto en el que al parecer alguien había estado escribiendo, estos eran solo algunos de los objetos que se encontraban ahí.-

"Uhm……", se escucho un murmullo

El joven se dio la vuelta desviando su atención de la mesa, y fijándola en la silueta que se encontraba reposando en la cama justo detrás de el, se acerco lentamente, deteniéndose justo a un lado de ella, afuera la lluvia había comenzado a disminuir, pero el ambiente aun se sentía frió. El joven miro por unos instantes a la persona que reposaba en la cama, debajo de la sabana blanca, extendió su mano con un poco de vacilación, tomando un pequeño extremo de la misma, lentamente comenzó a retirarla, dejando al descubierto a la persona debajo de ella.-

"Eres hermosa", murmuro suavemente al observar detenidamente a la joven quien se encontraba dormida sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su pecho se movía lentamente con cada respiro, y su mirada estaba completamente sumida en sus sueños, el joven la observo con fascinación, al verla dormir escasamente vestida, dejando al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo, "uhmm", murmuro la joven por un instante al sentir un poco de frió.-

"Shi…" exclamo intentando evitar que despertara, se acerco a ella, y suavemente deslizo su mano acariciando su rostro.-

Aquella escena había sido igual todas las noches durante las ultimas semanas, para el, aquellos encuentros eran algo que atesorar, y cada noche esperaba impaciente ese momento, inclino un poco su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al de ella, la miro fijamente por un instante, sus labios se acercaron, sin embargo se detuvo justo antes de poder juntarlos con los de ella. "No es el momento", se dijo controlando sus impulsos, alejo su rostro lentamente, pero aun no satisfecho deslizo su mano por el hombro de la joven retirando el tirante de su sostén, dejando casi al descubierto su pecho.- "No se cuanto mas podré resistirlo", murmuro mirando el rostro de la joven.-

"Uhm…", murmuro ella nuevamente, pero esta vez su mano comenzó a moverse buscando la sabana para poder cubrirse.-

El extraño espectador, tomo la sabana por el borde, y la cubrió con ella nuevamente, para así evitar que ella despertase, ahora se sentía satisfecho, y era hora de partir, se dio la vuelta y cautelosamente camino hasta la ventana, miro el exterior por un segundo asegurándose que no hubiese nadie afuera, una vez seguro de que el camino estaba despejado, estiro su mano derecha tocando con ella la ventana, y como si se tratase de un truco de magia su mano al igual que su cuerpo comenzaron a desvanecerse, permitiéndole de esta forma atravesar la pared de la habitación, y salir al exterior.-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban suavemente en el rostro del joven quien surcaba libremente los cielos, la luz de la luna la cual había logrado abrirse paso entre las nubes, revelaba finalmente su apariencia, vestía un extraño traje negro, con una letra D de color blanca que adornaba su pecho, su cabello era blanco y su piel clara, sus ojos completamente rojos destellaban una extraña maldad en su ser.-

Por un instante, parecía que el extraño joven solo volaba en círculos, como si celebrase de alguna forma lo que había hecho en aquella habitación, mas tras un instante de sobrevolar el cielo sin algún aparente destino, finalmente se dispuso a descender en dirección de una casa, la calle estaba sola lo cual era de lo mas conveniente para el, se acerco a la ventana de una habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, y al igual que la ultima vez su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente, pudiendo de esta forma entrar por la ventana sin necesidad de abrirla.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, sin embargo sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo el extraño invasor pudo encontrar el interruptor de la luz, como si supiese en donde encontrarlo. La habitación se ilumino, el lugar era un desastre, ropa por todos lados, algunos cd's en el piso fuera de sus respectivas cajas, en compañía de algunos libros y cuadernos de diferentes materias, algunos carteles de naves espaciales, con sus respectivos modelos, aquel lugar parecía ser la habitación de un completo aficionado al espacio.

El extraño joven camino por la habitación inspeccionando un poco el lugar, acercándose lentamente a la cama que estaba en medio de todo aquel desorden, "Rayos…" murmuro sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho el cual le hizo tambalear un poco, "Aun no te has rendido", exclamo aparentemente para si mismo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, "No importa", sonrió con un poco de maldad, "Por ahora e tenido mas que suficiente, pero pronto no tendré que seguir soportándose, porque finalmente e encontrado la forma de deshacerme de ti", exclamo, dirigiéndose, aparentemente, al dolor que le agobiaba.-

Un extraño destello ilumino la habitación, seguido de la aparición de un extraño arco de energía a la altura de la cintura de el extraño joven, el cual se dividió en dos aros iguales, el primero se deslizo de la cintura hacia arriba y el segundo de la cintura hacia abajo, desvaneciéndose al llegar a la altura de la cabeza y los pies, dejando al descubierto a un joven completamente diferente, el cual se desplomo sobre la cama.-

"¿Que… Que sucedió?", pregunto al ver que se encontraba en su habitación después de unos minutos de inconciencia, "¿Que es lo que paso?", se pregunto nuevamente apoyando sus dos manos sobre la cama para ponerse de pie, su cabeza le daba vueltas y casi estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer sentado al piso, espero un instante para que su mente pudiera aclararse, efectivamente se encontraba en su habitación, pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí, "No puede ser", se dijo así mismo, al notar que sus ropas estaban mojadas, "Acaso…., no fue un sueño".-


	2. Un Nuevo Dia

Algo nuevo para los lectores, me tomo un tiempo terminar este capitulo, siempre me la paso reescribiéndolos hasta que siento que cumplen mis expectativas, solo espero que estas sean de su agrado.

**Dato curioso:** Esta historia la comencé hace casi 2 años, lo gracioso es que lo que leen no es el escrito original sino la renovación del mismo que comencé hace apenas unos dias, con la esperanza de mejorar la narrativa y la historia en si aquellos que quizás ya la conozcan seguro notaran la diferencia a simple vista X3

**Danny Phanto****m**** Es Propiedad de Butch ****Hartman**, **y** **Nickelodeon inc**.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo I: Un Nuevo Dia**

**Por: Freeman2  
**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

El sol de la mañana pinto el cielo sobre Amity Park. Esta ciudad no es diferente a cualquier otra, las personas, como ya era su habitual costumbre, tomaban fuerzas para partir a sus respectivos destinos, ya fuese para trabajar o para estudiar, la rutina era igual todos los días. Los autobuses escolares parecían invadir las calles, transitando a través del tráfico para escoltar a los jóvenes a su prisión de ocho horas llamada escuela, mientras en sus casas, los padres apresuraban a sus hijos para que no llegasen tarde a clases, intentando disfrutar de un momento en familia al desayunar. Las tiendas comenzaban a sacar su mercadería, mientras los vendedores de periódico llamaban la atención de las personas para que se enterasen de las últimas noticias, toda la ciudad parecía estar en movimiento, las campanas de los restaurantes resonaban una y otra vez, con cada cliente que entraba y salía, los cuales trataban de calcular su tiempo para tomar un café, o comer algo tranquilamente, antes de llegar al trabajo.-

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Danny, iluminando todo el lugar, afuera las calles aun mostraban marcas de la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior, los pequeños saltaban sobre los charcos rociando todo, mientras que sus madres les reñían por ensuciar sus uniformes escolares, el sol se reflejaba en cada gota que se encontraba en las hojas de los árboles, mientras todos en la ciudad, parecían apresurados sin prestarle importancia al hermoso caleidoscopio de luces que los rodeaba.-

La mañana era fresca, demasiado como para levantarse de la cama, el joven de pelo negro y ojos azules se encogió un poco para soportar el frió, mientras se acomodaba en su cama dándose la vuelta y colocándose de lado, para de esta forma, poder disfrutar de un poco mas de sueño; la noche anterior había sido extraña, pensó mirando el viejo despertador de su cuarto que marcaba las 7:00 a.m., sus sueños habían comenzado a preocuparle, tanto que a veces no podía dormir, y debido a esto, siempre terminaba desvelándose, haciéndole mas difícil el asistir a clases por la mañana, pero la noche anterior, había sido algo mas que un simple sueño, esta vez era como si realmente hubiese ocurrido, incluso su ropa mojada era una viva prueba de que quizás había acontecido algo que el simplemente no podía entender o recordar.-

"¿Fue solo un sueño?, se repitió dándose la vuelta en su cama, mirando el techo directamente, "¿Pero fue tan real?, murmuro colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza doblando un poco el brazo.-

Danny miro fijamente el techo de su habitación, intentando recordar todo lo ocurrido en su sueño, pero habían muchas cosas que simplemente no podía recordar, como si algo dentro de su mente se lo impidiera, "Esto no puede seguir así", se dijo levantando su mano derecha y colocándola sobre sus ojos.

Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que comenzó con este problema, al principio sus sueños solo eran eso, simples sueños; a los que no les había prestado la menor importancia, pero después de unas noches, se había dado cuenta que el mismo sueño invadía su mente una y otra vez.-

"Solo estoy cansado", se dijo intentando animarse para no pensar en ello, "Pero quien es ella", murmuro en voz baja, intentando hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de la joven que veía cada noche en su mente.-

"Tock.. Tock….", se escucho el sonido de la puerta, "No puede ser", murmuro con mal humor, tomando las sabanas y cubriéndose con ellas completamente, ahora ya no podría disfrutar de unos minutos mas de reposo antes de ir a clases.-

"Danny", se escucho una voz que provenía fuera de la habitación, la perilla giro y lentamente la puerta se abrió.-

"Danny, estas despierto", se escucho nuevamente aquella voz, seguidamente una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y piel clara entro cautelosamente a la habitación, mirando en todas direcciones para evitar alguna escena vergonzosa, sin embargo lo único que pudo ver es al joven quien aun se encontraba debajo de las sabanas.-

"Aun estas dormido", exclamo con un poco de sorpresa y molestia, ante la despreocupada conducta de su hermano "Tienes que levantarte", le dijo acercándose a la cama.-

"Déjame", murmuro bajo las sabanas, con un tono mal humorado, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermana.-

"Si no te desvelaras tanto quizás podrías dormir un poco mas", exclamo la joven retirando un pantalón que se encontraba sobre la cama para poder sentarse en ella.

"Uhmmm………", refunfuño el joven, la verdad no se encontraba de humor para sermones, se enderezo un poco y retiro la sabana de su rostro, abrió los ojos, y fingió el aclarar su visión, sentada en el borde de su cama, mirándole con una tierna sonrisa, se encontraba su hermana, quien parecía disfrutar verle dormir como si se tratase de algún espectáculo, "Jazz…. ¿Que quieres?"-le pregunto a la joven, quien se había hecho del mal habito de despertarlo todas las mañanas, "Déjame dormir un poco mas", suplico el joven mientras bostezaba, y se reacomodaba nuevamente en su cama

"No vuelvas a dormirte", le replico su hermana, al ver como se acomodaba nuevamente bajo las almohadas, "Vamos arriba o llegaras tarde otra vez", repitió, esta vez acercando sus manos y colocándolas sobre la espalda del joven, quien al parecer necesitaría un poco de motivación para comenzar el día, "Vamos Danny", murmuro empujándolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante para despertarle.-

"Deja de moverme", respondió molesto ante la acción de su hermana, estirando la mano derecha hacia atrás para alejarla y así lo dejase en paz.-

"Pues entonces levántate de una buena vez", le replico ella con un tono mas serio, "Es tarde, y seguramente al Sr. Lancer estará esperándote con una detención".- insinuó sonriendo con un poco de maldad, intentando de esta forma motivarlo para que finalmente despertara.-

"Esta bien", respondió al imaginar la mirada de Lancer sobre su persona, y su odiosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sosteniendo un castigo en su mano. "Uhmm…." Bostezó el ojiazul retirando las sabanas y sentándose en el borde de la cama, estirando los brazos para quitarse un poco la pereza.-

"Definitivamente, necesitas un despertador nuevo", bromeo la hermosa pelirroja colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, "Porque yo no puedo seguir haciendo este trabajo", insinuó, moviendo un poco su cabeza en señal de decepción

"Nunca te pedí que me despertaras", respondió un poco molesto, intentando ignorar la picara sonrisa de su hermana.-

"Eso no es verdad", respondió la joven, con un tono un poco mas molesto, "Todas las noches me pides que lo haga"

"De que estas hablando", exclamo sorprendido, girando un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermana, "Nunca te lo e pedido", le aseguro.-

"Vamos Danny", le respondió ella poniéndose de pie, "No deberías pretender que no lo sabes" le dijo con un tono serio, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, "Claramente me lo pediste anoche, después de que terminamos de estudiar", le aseguro.-

"¿Anoche?", murmuro con un poco de duda, levantando la mirada para ver a su hermana, "Anoche", repitió nuevamente en su mente.-

"Si anoche", le remendó, girando sus ojos ante algo tan obvio.-

"¿Que sucedió anoche?", se pregunto dentro de su mente, estaba 100% seguro de no haber hablado con ella en toda la noche, pero Jazz aseguraba lo contrario.-

"Jajajaja", Danny pudo escuchar una sonrisa que hacia eco dentro de su cabeza, "Ah….", se quejo colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente, agachando un poco la cabeza y colocando sus dos brazos sobre sus rodillas, nuevamente aquel extraño dolor comenzaba a molestarle, era algo que siempre ocurría cuando intentaba recordar algo.-

"¿Danny?", le llamo su hermana, al ver lo que le ocurría, "Estas bien", pregunto sentándose junto a el nuevamente, "¿Danny?" insistió nuevamente al ver que el no respondía, coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros del joven, sacudiéndolo suavemente para hacerle reaccionar.

"Estoy bien Jazz", respondió finalmente tras un breve momento de suspenso.- "Solo estaba pensando".-

"Estas seguro que no te sientes mal", le pregunto soltando su hombro izquierdo y acercando su mano izquierda para tocar su frente, sin percibir la extraña mirada de su hermano, quien se sentía un poco incomodo con aquella conducta tan maternal.-

"Si estoy seguro", exclamo retirando la mano de su hermana de su frente, "Solo estoy cansado" aseguro dando un profundo respiro y soltando un largo bostezo

"Bien si estas seguro", respondió no muy conforme por la respuesta de su hermano.-

"Si lo estoy" afirmo para intentar no preocuparla.-

"Bien, en ese caso será mejor que te vistas", le sugirió, al revisar el viejo reloj digital que se encontraba en el escritorio y ver la hora que marcaba, habían perdido 20 minutos ya, y ahora seguramente el castigo de Lancer seria algo seguro.-

"No tengo prisa", respondió nuevamente con su mal genio, "Igual mi castigo ya debe estar a las puertas de la escuela", refunfuño con disgusto mirando también la hora y pensando que tendría que pasar otro fin de semana en detención

"Si no te desvelaras tanto" insinuó nuevamente con un poco de ironía, ante su repetida declaración.-

"Bueno por eso te pedí que me despertaras", respondió el joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un extraño resplandor rojizo en sus ojos

"Uhm…" exclamo sorprendida girando la cabeza y fijando su mirada en su hermano "Que dijiste", le pregunto para estar segura de que no había escuchado mal.-.

"Que te pedí, que me despertaras", respondió el joven con un tono un poco burlón, por el hecho de tener que repetírselo.-

"Pero acabas de decir que nunca me lo pediste", exclamo molesta cruzándose de brazos, era obvio que el solo se estaba burlando de ella y eso comenzaba a molestarla.-

"Ya te dije que estoy cansado", se justifico, "Pero ya recordé que te lo pedí anoche después de que me ayudaste con mi tarea", le confirmo recordando con claridad el momento exacto.-

"Si es verdad".- afirmo ella aun insatisfecha, estaba segura que solo lo hacia con el fin de molestarla

"Lo vez, no lo había olvidado, solo necesitaba terminar de despertar", se justifico nuevamente, dibujando una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.-

"Bien, pues ahora que ya estas despierto", le dijo con un tono mas serio "No pierdas mas tiempo y apresúrate, porque aun tienes que ir a clases".- le recordó, considerando que probablemente se habia olvidado de ese hecho

"Ah…", exclamo molesto, "Tenias que recordármelo", dijo dejándose ir de espaldas y cayendo sobre la cama, tomando una almohada para cubrir su rostro, "No quiero ir a clases", exclamo con desanimo, "Porque no inventas una excusa por mi" le rogó para que de esta forma pudiese quedarse en casa a dormir

"Podría hacerlo pero seria una pena……", dijo la pelirroja con picardía, se agacho un poco colocando sus brazos sobre la cama para poder acercarse a su hermano, quien retiro la almohada de su rostro, mirándola con curiosidad.-

"Porque dices eso", pregunto sintiendo algo de curiosidad por aquella insinuación.-

"Porque hay alguien aya abajo que te esta esperando" le susurro al oído con malicia.-

"Que dices" respondió retirándose un poco, ya que la cercanía de su hermana le incomodaba.-

"Porque no bajas a ver".- dijo ella, girando los ojos y señalándole la puerta con ellos

Danny la miro con seriedad, el odiaba que ella hiciera eso, su hermana siempre había sido un poco entrometida en su vida, y aunque a veces apreciaba todas sus atenciones, en ocasiones eso se volvía algo molesto.-

Jazz se puso de pie para dejar que su hermano pudiera levantarse, Danny salto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, impulsado solo por su curiosidad, sin embargo se detuvo justo antes de salir por ella.-

"Pasa algo", pregunto la joven al ver que se había detenido en la entrada.-

"No es nada", respondió dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole nuevamente, ambos se miraron por un instante, aquel momento comenzaba a ser incomodo.- "Jazz", murmuro el joven rompiendo el silencio

"¿Si?".- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, al ver que su hermano se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a ella.-

"Gracias por tomarte la molestia de despertarme", le agradeció acercándose a ella y besándola tiernamente en la mejilla derecha, "Gracias", le agradeció nuevamente, mientras le sonreía.-

"No tienes nada que agradecer", le respondió un poco apenada,"Ahora será mejor que te apresures", le sugirió devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

Danny asintió, con la cabeza y posteriormente salio de la habitación, sin embargo después de haber dado los primeros pasos a través del pasillo, volteo la mirada en dirección de su cuarto, cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, intentando contener una extraña sensación que lo consumía por dentro.-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La joven pelirroja, suspiro ante el gesto de su hermano, hace solo unas semanas el no podía verla ni en pintura, siempre estaba riñendo con el, peleando por casi todo al grado que simplemente se ignoraban el uno al otro, pero ahora todo era diferente, repentinamente se había vuelto mas atento con ella, incluso la tomaba mas en cuenta para todas las cosas, todo parecía ser como cuando eran niños, y aunque en cierta forma era un poco raro e incluso incomodo a veces, se alegraba de tener a su pequeño hermano nuevamente a su lado.-

"Bueno", exclamo, dando un suspiro, era hora de regresar a la realidad, pensó recordando que aun tenia algunas labores pendientes, Jazz reparo un instante en la habitación de su hermano, "Como puede ser tan desordenado", exclamo la joven doblando sus rodilla y agachándose para poder recoger unas camisas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, y otras cosas como envoltorios de papas fritas, y papeles los cuales simplemente parecían haber estado ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo, sus padres no estarian en casa debido a una tonta convención de fantasmas a la que su padre había insistido en ir y pasarian fuera todo el fin de semana, por lo que ahora, ella era la responsable de que todo marchara bien en casa durante su ausencia, y era un hecho muy evidente de que Danny no se lo facilitaba mucho.-

Se levanto y miro el cuarto nuevamente, no importaba desde que ángulo intentara verlo todo estaba desordenado, tal parecía que su padre y su hermano habían sido hechos con el mismo molde, pensó sin poder evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al hacerlo, tomo algunas prendas mas que se encontraban sobre la cama y el escritorio, tendría que lavar toda la ropa si no quería que Danny anduviese desnudo el fin de semana, camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir vio otra camisa que estaba sobre una silla junto al ropero, "Seguramente esta sucia", pensó al verla toda ajada, y ya que estaba con la intención de lavar toda la ropa, lo mejor seria incluirla también

"Que es esto….".- murmuro con un poco de sorpresa al tomarla con la mano

Jazz la levanto sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda, la exprimio un poco con su mano, dejando caer unas gotas de agua al piso, el cual se oscureció al contacto con el agua, "Porque esta mojada", pensó para si confundida, no recordaba que Danny hubiese salido ayer durante la tormenta, pero para mayor sorpresa, también los pantalones que se encontraban en el asiento de la silla estaban en la misma condición, aquello solo genero mas dudas, seria posible que Danny hubiese salido por la noche, pero porque habría salido en medio de la tormenta pensó. "Es extraño", se dijo así misma, sin embargo no quería sacar conclusiones equivocadas, quizás había sido alguna emergencia, del tipo fantasmal y su hermano no había tenido otra opción, se negaba a pensar que el hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque las ultimas semanas el comportamiento de Danny había sido un poco extraño, y no solo lo pensaba por su trato hacia ella, si no también por sus repentinas desapariciones, como si ocultase algo, pero aun así ella no quería sospechar nada de el, al menos no sin tener alguna prueba, pero quizás lo mejor, seria vigilarlo un poco mas.-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**C****omentario del Autor: **Seguramente ya deben hacerse un poco a la idea de como va la historia y que podría o va a pasar en ella, en algún momento esa sombría voz que Danny escucha tendra un protagonismo mas crucial durante la historia, pero por ahora solo sera algo secundario, mas adelante verán quien es en realidad =)


	3. Dudas y Temores

**Algo nuevo para comenzar el fin de semana.**

Primeramente agradezco a todas las personas que hasta ahora se han tomado la simple molestia de leer los primeros capítulos, me siento muy feliz de que gusten de esta historia, en segundo lugar debo aclarar que tarde un poco en publicar este capitulo debido a un par de razones:

1. Estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo y se me dificultaba hacer un espacio de tiempo para poder escribir, sin contar que debía revisar la historia.-

2. El proceso de revisión y corrección me tomo mas tiempo del que pensaba, tuve que cambiar algunas partes y reescribirlas, fue algo problemático porque no tuve tanto tiempo como hubiese deseado y solo espero no haber dejado algún error por ahí, de todas formas lo releeré de nuevo por si acaso y cambiare cualquier cosa que pueda estar mal

**Sobre la historia:** hasta ahora todo parece ser muy normal para Danny, sin embargo en este capitulo se verán algunas pistas para ver que es lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos.-

Sin mas que decir espero que lo Disfruten.-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amor Prohibido.**

**Capitulo II: Dudas y Temores  
**

**Por: Freeman2**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Comenzar el día, era algo claramente inevitable, Danny descendió por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, dio un pequeño bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha, y sacudiéndose el cabello con la mano izquierda, aun no se encontraba con el suficiente animo ante la idea de asistir a clases, y la única razón por la que había decidido levantarse era por que su hermana había logrado despertar su curiosidad, aunque la verdad hubiese preferido ignorar el asunto, ahora lo único que esperaba, es que el sacrificio valiese la pena, descendió hasta el primer piso dando un salto desde el ultimo escalón, miro a su alrededor, la puerta de la entrada se encontraba a unos paso a la izquierda de las escaleras, también una pequeña mesa junto a la pared donde estaba el teléfono, pero no habían señales de alguien mas, reviso por un instante a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a nadie, camino hacia la sala obteniendo el mismo resultado.-

"Jazz, me las pagara", exclamo frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo con un aire de molestia, al mismo tiempo que su puño cerrado temblaba ansiando una oportunidad para vengarse, lo mas seguro es que su hermana lo había engañado con el fin de obligarle a salir de la cama, era tan obvio y aun así no lo imagino, tras un momento de pensarlo regreso a las escaleras un poco molesto, con la clara intención de subir a decirle algunas cosas a su querida hermana.-

"A quien engaño", exclamo tras un suspiro, deteniéndose justo antes de dar el primer paso para subir al siguiente piso, en su lugar doblo sus rodillas y se agacho para poder sentarse en los escalones, aun cuando aquello le molestase, simplemente no podía enfadarse con Jazz por querer ayudarle, pero aun así, no cambiaba el hecho de no desear asistir a la escuela, se acomodo en el segundo escalón, Danny fijo su mirada en la alfombra de color rojo que estaba en la entrada, esperaba que Tucker o Sam estuviesen esperándolo como todas las mañanas, pero los últimos días, ambos parecían un poco distantes de el.-

"Supongo que no puedo culparlos".- exclamo pensando en sus amigos, ambos se habían mostrado un poco diferentes con el, e incluso no se veían tan animados como de costumbre, esto se debía a una discusión que habían tenido no hace muchos días, la cual no había terminado muy bien.-

"¿Porque las cosas siempre tienen que ser tan difíciles?", pensó en voz alta, apoyando sus dos codos sobre el escalón, para poder recostarse un poco.

Primero Sam se había molestado con el, por haber invitado a Paulina al cine con los boletos que ella y Tucker le habían ayudado a ganar en un concurso de radio, aun podía recordar toda aquella discusión, estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto tan molesta, Sam siempre solía actuar de la misma forma cuando Paulina estaba de por medio, aquel tipo de discusiones eran muy comunes entre ellos, pero recientemente habían comenzado a darse por casi cualquier razón, al final decidió cancelar su cita con Paulina intentando de esa forma arreglar las cosas, pero aun así no logro reparar nada y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Tucker también se molesto cuando el le dijo que sus estupidos comentarios sarcásticos no ayudaban en nada con el problema.-

"Siempre que creo haber resuelto un problema, surge otro peor, y al final todo termina complicándose aun mas que al principio". Exclamo molesto consigo mismo, al no haber podido resolver nada con Sam y haber perdido la oportunidad de salir con Paulina.-

"A veces no puedo creer que sea tan estupido".- se dijo cerrando los ojos, el sabia que aunque aquello hubiese ocurrido hace algunos días, Sam y Tucker no lo habían olvidado, y aunque actuasen como si todo estaba bien, era cruel esperar que llegaran a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, cuando los había lastimado tanto, en especial a Sam.-

"Porque el amor es algo tan complicado", murmuro entre un suspiro, levantando su mirada y fijándola en el viejo y sucio techo de su casa, no podía olvidar las lagrimas en los ojos de Sam después de aquella discusión, el sabia que aunque ella nunca dijese nada, no era porque no lo sintiese, y para empeorar las cosas, el siempre parecía encontrar la forma de lastimarla aun mas, "Porque no se puede amar a dos personas" murmuro, sonriendo con un poco de ironía, aquella no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, aunque sonase gracioso un día incluso llego desear seriamente el poder amar a dos personas, pensando que quizás de esa forma podría ahorrarse muchos problemas, o por otra parte quizás solo podría causar aun mas.-

"Porque te preocupas tanto por algo tan insignificante", dijo una voz en lo mas profundo de su mente, "Sabes muy bien que no necesitamos de nadie".-

"Cállate".- exclamo Danny, levantando su mano derecha y colocándola sobre su frente apoyándose completamente sobre su brazo izquierdo.- "No puedes dejarme en paz ni por un minuto", dijo dentro de su mente, ahora no estaba de humor como para soportar aquello.-

"Cuando lo entenderás", le injurio con mas insistencia "Es que acaso lo has olvidado, solo hay una persona por la que debes preocuparte".-

"Vasta" grito abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido de escuchar aquellas palabras, se enderezo y coloco sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, "Que esta pasando", murmuro un poco exaltado, con su mirada fija al piso, aquella voz solo decía cosas sin sentido, y lo pero es que cada vez parecía ser mas fuerte, al principio pensó que solo se trataba de su conciencia que se estaba burlando de el por no tener el valor de admitir sus sentimientos, pero ahora la escuchaba con mas frecuencia, con mas intensidad, incluso habían momentos que no se sentía como el mismo, era como si fuese otra persona, aquello definitivamente ya no era solo su imaginación

"Es una locura", murmuro, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, no quería tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, ya tenia suficientes problemas en que pensar, como para creer que se había vuelto loco, "Supongo que ir a la escuela me ayudara a distraerme", exclamo aceptando el no poder escapar a ese destino, y considerando el hecho que le ayudaría a distraer un poco su mente, "También debo disculparme con Sam y Tucker", murmuro, pensando que no debía esperar a que pasase mas tiempo para arreglar ese problema, pero por ahora debía subir al segundo piso a ducharse o por lo menos a mudarse de ropa.-

"Finalmente despertaste" se escucho una voz

Danny levanto la mirada, y vio a la hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos violeta, la cual se encontraba parada justo frente a el sosteniendo un par de libros entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.-

"Sam" exclamo Danny aun sorprendido

"¿Aun no estas listo?", continuo la joven moviendo la cabeza con decepción, aunque en cierto modo no se sentía tan sorprendida al verle aun en pijamas, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a sus retrasos.-

"Sam…, pero de donde saliste", pregunto confundido, estaba seguro que no había nadie más en la casa.-

"Estaba en la cocina", respondió volteando un poco la cabeza para señalar el lugar con la mirada "Jazz me pidió que sirviera el desayuno mientras ella subía a despertarte".-

"En la cocina", recalco pensando que no había reparado en buscar ahí.-

"Si", reafirmo, un poco molesta de verle sentado con tanta tranquilidad, "Se supone que bajarías a desayunar, pero en cambio estas sentado en las escaleras y ni siquiera te has alistado para ir a clases", Sam se acerco a la pequeña mesa donde estaba el teléfono y coloco sus libros sobre ella, también se quito la mochila y la coloco en el piso, se había alistado pensando que el ya estaría listo, pero en cambio no parecía que aun tardarian mucho en salir, "Aun estas ahí", le dijo con un tono molesto al ver que no se movía de su lugar, "Apresúrate o Lancer nos castigara a ambos", le riño acercándose a el y agachándose un poco para tomarle la mano y intentar levantarlo.-

"De acuerdo no me apresures", le pidió poniéndose de pie, "Iré a ducharme, me cambiare de ropa y podremos irnos" dijo el intentando tranquilizarla

"No te entretengas o se hará mas tarde", le advirtió con una mirada seria, mientras el joven se daba la vuelta para subir por las escaleras.-

"Tranquila", le respondió moviendo la mano derecha, mientras subía por las escaleras, "No tardare mucho"

"Cuidado".- exclamo Jazz, quien bajaba los escalones con toda la ropa de su hermano en brazos, intentando no tropezarse.-

"Lo siento" respondió Danny haciéndose a un lado.

"Deja que te ayude Jazz", ofreció la chica de pelo negro subiendo un par de escalones para poder ayudar a la pelirroja a cargar un poco de ropa

"Gracias Sam", agradeció sintiéndose un poco mas liberada de su carga, "No entiendo como puede ensuciar tanta ropa", bromeo acomodando en sus manos la ropa que le había quedado.-

"Es peor que un niño de 5 años", Sam complemento la broma.

"Jijiji", rió Jazz, al imaginar a su hermano cuando era mas pequeño.-

"Las estoy escuchando", grito Danny desde el segundo piso.-

"Pues deja de escuchar y apresúrate", le grito su hermana, "No querrás que Sam llegue tarde" insinuó con picardía, sabiendo que seguramente se sonrojaría ante tal comentario

"Muy graciosa", le respondió molesto, "En lugar de estar apresurándome a mi, deberías de alistarte tu para ir a clases"

"Olvidas que no tendré clases hoy", respondió ella con un tono de maldad y orgullo.-

"No tendrás clases", pregunto Sam un poco sorprendida.-

"No", reafirmo la pelirroja, "Se supone que hoy mi clase visitaría el museo, pero como Papa y Mama salieron tan apresurados por su convención, olvidaron firma el permiso, así que no podré asistir al viaje"

"Supongo que es algo usual en tu padre".- rió imaginando la emoción que debe haber mostrado por motivo de la convención

"Dios acaso no hay una forma de que yo también falte a al escuela" dijo el joven ojiazul, recostándose de espaldas sobre la pared, deseando el poder tener una excusa igual de perfecta, finalmente tras un momento de desanimo, encamino sus pasos de regreso a su habitación, Danny quizás no había amanecido de humor para ir a la escuela, pero ahora eso había cambiado, al menos un poco.-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Puedes ponerlo aquí", dijo la joven indicándole a Sam la secadora, la cual estaba justo a un lado de la lavadora en el pequeño cuarto de lavado detrás de la cocina, Sam se acerco y coloco la ropa junto a la que Jazz había cargado.-

"Parece que tienes mucho trabajo" señalo la chica de cabello negro, mirando como la otra joven buscaba el jabón liquido para poder comenzar con el lavado

"Y Danny no me lo facilita", bromeo volteando un poco el rostro y dibujando un sonrisa

"Si, se que puede ser un poco problemático a veces", expreso con un poco de sarcasmo.-

"Y dime, aun estas enojada con el", pregunto la pelirroja, mientras preparaba el ciclo de lavado

"No…, claro que no…", respondió ella un poco apenada, "Todo esta bien entre nosotros", afirmo tartamudeando un poco

"Estas segura", insistió mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, logrando que Sam se sintiese mas apenada de lo que ya estaba, "Sam no tienes que fingir conmigo", insistió la pelirroja acercándose a ella y colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la joven, "Se cuando las cosas no andan bien".-

"En serio Jazz, todo esta bien", aseguro Sam, intentando escapar de la conversación, realmente apreciaba el interés de Jazz por querer arreglar las cosas con Danny, pero la idea de recibir ayuda de la hermana del chico que ella quería le producía un poco de vergüenza.-

"Bien si estas segura, me siento mas tranquila, ya que Danny me había dicho lo contrario"

"Te dijo lo contrario", exclamo aun mas sorprendida.-

"Si, la otra noche llego a mi habitación y comenzamos a platicar", inicio con su relato caminando junto con Sam hasta la cocina, "La verdad me sorprendió que lo hiciera, normalmente el siempre me deja al margen de todas las cosas".- sonrió, halando una silla para sentarse junto a la mesa del comedor, "Me contó que había tenido una fuerte discusión con Tucker y con tigo"

"Entonces hablaste con el", exclamo sentándose frente a ella sin saber que decir, sabiendo que no podría inventar alguna historia si ella ya sabia la verdad.- "Eso fue hace unos días", continuo, "Pero ya todo esta bien".-

"Eso espero" respondió sonriéndole.-

"Dime Jazz", vacilo en preguntar pero ahora aquello había despertado algo de curiosidad en ella, "Danny te a dicho algo mas de mi", pregunto esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera un rotundo no, aunque aun estaba sorprendida de que el le contase todo a su hermana, aquello no era algo muy característico de Danny.-

"Tranquila", dijo la pelirroja moviendo su mano izquierda suavemente de arriba a abajo, "Se que Danny no siempre lo demuestra pero tu le importas mucho, pero no creas que todo el tiempo habla de ti", le aseguro para tranquilizarla.-

"Vaya, que alivio", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, aunque aquello no la consolaba por completo.-

"Sam", llamo intentando atraer la atención de la joven de cabello negro

"Que sucede", respondió apresurada al ver como la mirada de Jazz había cambiado y ahora se mostraba un poco mas seria.-

"Dime, no has notado algo extraño en Danny", murmuro en voz baja intentando ser discreta.-

"Que podrías considerar extraño", respondió Sam intentando comprender un poco mejor la razón de su duda

"No lo se", respondió bajando un poco la mirada, "Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, pero, últimamente e notado a Danny un poco diferente, a veces parece como si no escuchara cuando le hablan, incluso hay momentos que su conducta párese ser diferente, como si fuera otra persona, también suele desaparecer repentinamente o sale sin decirle a nadia a donde va", comento mirando a Sam a los ojos, pensando en la ropa mojada que había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano

"Bueno Jazz, eso es algo muy normal en Danny, tu sabes que combatir fantasmas y tener que vivir una vida normal no es fácil".-

"También lo había pensado de esa forma, sin embargo….", se detuvo un momento considerando si debía continuar con la conversación

"Que pasa, acaso sucedió algo malo", pregunto Sam, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad ante las palabras de Jazz.-

"No es eso", negó moviendo un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada, "Es que…", murmuro tomando un poco de aire, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, "Se que te sonara un poco tonto e incluso algo paranoico de mi parte, pero también e notado a Danny un poco diferente conmigo".-

"¿Lo dices por que te hablo de sus sentimientos?", pregunto un poco confusa por lo que la pelirroja decía.-

"No, no es exactamente eso Sam", dijo intentando darse a entender un poco mejor, "Es que repentinamente pasamos mucho mas tiempos juntos, y no es que no me guste, por el contrario es hermoso que el y yo compartamos algunas cosas juntos como hermanos, cuando normalmente siempre parecemos estar tan distantes, ahora caminamos a casa de regreso de la escuela, estudiamos juntos en la noche, bromeamos todo el tiempo, Danny siempre platica sobre muchas cosas, y hasta es divertido, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cercana a el, incluso el otro día me invito a comer un postre en esa hermosa cafetería cerca del parque, fue un gesto muy lindo de su parte, y ayer también me compro unas flores para agradecerme por ayudarle a estudiar para su examen, el cual aprobó sin mucha dificultad".- Jazz sonrió sintiéndose un poco apenada ante el hecho de sentirse incomoda con la repentina atención de su hermano , "Jejeje", rió nuevamente pero esta vez con un poco de vergüenza, al encontrarse hablando de esto con Sam.-

"¿Jazz?", llamo la joven de pelo negro al verla un poco exaltada.-

"Discúlpame Sam", respondió ella respirando profundamente y regresando en si, "Quizás estoy siendo un poco excéntrica al pensar de esta forma, cuando debería sentirme feliz de que mi hermano quiera dedicarme un poco mas de su tiempo, tal vez me preocupo demasiado, y me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua y lo mas probable es que solo haya logrado preocuparte a ti con todo este asunto"

"No te preocupes", dijo intentando tranquilizarla "Quizás la verdadera razón por la que Danny pasa tanto tiempo con tigo es porque se siente solo, después de todo Tucker y yo hemos estado un poco molestos con el y no hemos estado dedicándole tanto tiem….- Sam no pudo terminar la frase, automáticamente se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, al notar la tristeza en la mirada de la joven que estaba frente a ella, "Jazz lo siento", se disculpo, "En verdad no quise decir eso".-

"Tranquila Sam", dijo la pelirroja, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco devastada en su interior al pensar que solo era un amigo de repuesto para su hermano, "También lo había considerado de esa forma, pero aunque fuese así, al menos a sido hermoso tener a mi pequeño hermano de vuelta", dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las alacenas con la intención de buscar unas tazas para servirle a Sam algo de tomar y al mismo tiempo esconder sus lagrimas.-

Ambas guardaron silencio sin decir nada, Sam no quería comentar mas al respecto temiendo poder decir algo que pudiese empeorar la situación, Jazz se limito a servirle una taza de leche.-

"Por que la cara larga", le pregunto a Sam, rompiendo el silencio que había invadido el lugar, "No le tomes importancia, son cosas normales entre hermanos", dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con un poco mas de animo, "Deja de preocuparte por ello".-

"Gracias", agradeció Sam cortésmente, regresando una sonrisa aunque fuese con un poco de vergüenza, tomo la taza de leche y bebió un poco, por suerte para ella, la familia Fenton siempre tenia leche de soya reservada exclusivamente para ella.-

"Mira la hora", exclamo la pelirroja al ver el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina, "Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho y Danny aun no esta listo", murmuro un poco molesta, colocando sus manos en sus caderas pensando que tendría que subir nuevamente para apresurarlo.-

"Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo", sugirió Sam, empujando un poco la silla hacia atrás con su cuerpo, y poniéndose de pie, "Seguramente debe haberse dormido de nuevo", bromeo sonriendo.-

"Espero que no", exclamo frunciendo el seño, "Si falta a clases de nuevo Lancer va a castigarlo por el resto del año escolar"

"No tienes que decírmelo", aseguro Sam, saliendo de la cocina y recorriendo la sala en dirección a las escaleras, se acerco lentamente deteniéndose justo al pie de las mismas, miro hacia el segundo piso esperando que Danny descendiera, pero al parecer tendría que subir por el.-

"Que extraño", pensó en su mente mientras subía los escalones, "No creo que haya nada raro en que Danny comparta algo de tiempo con Jazz, pero…", murmuro analizando un poco mas la situación, "Invitarla a comer y comprarle flores no es algo que Danny haría", pensó para si, considerando que el nunca la había invitado a ella a un postre o incluso nunca le había comprado flores sin la intención de disculparse por algo, "Y si Jazz tiene razón" considero nuevamente, "Pero que estoy pensando", exclamo incrédula de sus propios pensamientos, "Es que acaso también estoy celosa de ella".- rió golpeándose suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, para de esta forma intentar borrar esas ideas de su cabeza.-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny busco algo de ropa limpia en el ropero, hizo aun lado la toalla la cual llevaba en la cabeza y que por momentos le cubría los ojos al deslizarse en su cabello, saco un pantalón azul, y se aseguro que estuviese limpio, aunque la verdad no había mucha ropa para escoger ya que su hermana la había tomado toda para poder lavarla, "Al menos pude encontrado ropa interior limpia", pensó mirando su bóxer rojo con puntos blancos, se dio la vuelta tropezando con la silla que estaba justo detrás de el

"Diablos"- exclamo haciéndola a un lado

Sin embargo Danny fijo su mirada en la silla por un instante, la camisa que había dejado sobre ella ya no estaba en su lugar, seguramente Jazz también la había tomado, aquella ropa mojada era un pieza importante de evidencia y seguramente Jazz descubriría que había salido la noche anterior, ahora debía pensar en una excusa convincente o estaría en problemas por haber salido en plena tormenta.-

"Que te preocupa", murmuro una voz dentro de su cabeza, "Tienes miedo que descubra algo".-

"No tengo nada que esconder", respondió quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y lanzándola molesto a la cama.

"Estas seguro", insistió aquella voz.-

"Claro que lo estoy", respondió con un tono aun mas molesto.- "Además ni siquiera puedo recordar el haber salido", Danny cerro los ojos intentando nuevamente recordar.-

"No puedes entenderlo", dijo riendo con maldad "Pero sí es mejor"

"De que estas hablando que es lo que debo entender", pregunto molesto

"Todo a su debido tiempo", insinuó con maldad, "Pronto podrás comprenderlo todo, pero cuando lo hagas quizás sea demasiado tarde".-

"Cállate".- grito el joven cerrando su puños con furia ante aquella sensación de impotencia.-

"Danny…..", llamo luna voz desde el pasillo

"Un minuto….", respondió regresando en si y poniéndose rápidamente el pantalón, tomando una camisa que estaba en la cama, y acercándose a el escritorio y tomando su mochila la cual puso en su espalda ajustándola firmemente en sus brazos, salio corriendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo casi tropezando con Sam quien se acercaba a la habitación

"Es tarde", exclamo la joven al verlo salir a toda prisa casi chocando con ella Danny sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, esperando que no se molestase por el retraso.-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Danny camino hacia la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.-

"Espera", exclamo Sam al ver que el estaba listo para irse, "Acaso no vas a comer nada"

"Compraremos algo en el camino", respondió abriendo la puerta

"Pero la comida ya estaba lista" insistió la joven de cabello negro, pensando en las molestias que Jazz se había tomado para prepararla.-

"No te preocupes Sam", se escucho una voz que provenía de la sala "Danny tiene razón, ya es tarde y no hay que provocar mas al Sr. Lancer" Jazz se acerco a la entrada, llevando un pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos

"Que es esto", pregunto Danny al ver como ella se la ofrecía

"Son un par de sándwiches", respondió su hermana sonriéndole, "Se que no es mucho pero al menos tendrás algo para comer"

"Gracias", le dijo tomándolos y guardándolos en la mochila

"Ahora váyanse que son mas de las ocho" les sugirió a ambos

"Si, tienes razón", respondió el joven acercándose a su hermana y besando su mejilla izquierda como señal de despedida, "Vamos Sam", llamo a su amiga

"Claro", respondió la joven de cabello negro saliendo por la puerta un poco sorprendida del gesto de despedida del joven hacia su hermana.-

"Adiós Jazz", exclamaron los dos bajando las escaleras del pórtico y comenzando a correr en dirección a la escuela

Jazz, se acerco a la puerta y miro como la joven y a su hermano corrían por la calle a toda prisa

"Tengan cuidado", murmuro mirándoles con un poco de tristeza, esperando que sus temores no fuesen mas que simples sombras sin fundamentos

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Comentario del Autor:** Despues de leer este capitulo seguramente ya algunos deben haber podido deducir que es lo que esta a punto de pasar, pero aun los dejare con la incognita, los siguientes capitulos revelaran algunas pistas nuevas las cuales podrian corroborar los temores de Jazz


	4. Caminos Diferentes

Finalmente pude actualizar la historia, pido perdon porque me tarde mucho, pero ahora que ya comence las clases en la universidad mi tiempo se a reducido considerablemente.-

Como Siempre agradesco mucho que se tomen un momento para leer mi historia espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de ella, cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarlo y lo agradecere mucho.-

Bueno no los aburro con palabras XD, disfruten del capitulo

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amor Prohibido  
**

**Capitulo III: Caminos Diferentes**

**Por: Freeman2**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El resplandor del sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, los autos en la avenida transitaban a toda prisa intentando no llegar tarde a sus respectivos destinos, Danny y Sam corrían rápidamente, asegurándose de que los semáforos estuviesen en rojo para que pudiesen cruzar sin problemas, al mismo tiempo que intentaban no tropezar con las personas que al igual que ellos transitaban por la calle a toda prisa, toda la ciudad parecía estar apresurada, era tarde y seguramente les esperaba un merecido regaño en el trabajo, o peor aun una detención en la escuela, el camino parecía interminable, los dos jóvenes pasaron frente a la heladería, aquello solo podía significar que no estaban ni a la mitad del camino y ya casi eran la 8:30 a.m.-

"Uhf…" exclamo Sam, quien finalmente se había quedado sin aliento

"Es…tas…, bien", pregunto Danny quien corría un poco mas adelante que ella, volteando la mirada al ver que Sam se había detenido.-

"Estoy exhausta" exclamo Sam acercándose lentamente hacia Danny quien tenia su mano derecha en el pecho intentando recuperar el aliento, ya era demasiado tarde y la verdad no habría diferencia si se apresuraban o no.-

"Supongo que ya no tiene caso".- exclamo la joven deteniéndose después de mirar su reloj, "Parece que no ganamos nada con apresurarnos" dijo Sam señalándole la hora a Danny

"Que importa ya…"- respondió con un tono desinteresado ya tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza como para preocuparse por que Lancer lo regañase nuevamente, se acerco al pórtico de un casa y se sentó en los escalones, "De todas formas no tenia tantos deseos de asistir a clases".- exclamo recostándose en los escalones intentando recuperar el aliento

"Seguramente el señor Lancer estará esperándonos en la puerta".- respondió la joven de ojos violeta sentándose a la par de su amigo.

"No estoy de humor para otra detención".- respondió el con una expresión de desagrado ante la idea, "No e tenido libre un solo fin de semana en casi 2 meses".- exclamo molesto imaginando que tendría que pasar otro sábado encerrado en la escuela.-

"Supongo que al menos esta vez tendrás compañía" dijo la joven pensando que ella también tendría que estar en detención. "Ya puedo imaginar la sonrisa de Lancer al vernos llegar a la escuela".-

"Otra vez tarde señor Fenton".- Danny imito la voz de Lancer, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño tal y como su maestro lo haría.-

"Podría esperarlo de usted, pero de la señorita Manson".- continuo Sam con la broma, tomando un poco de aire para agrandar sus mejillas e imitar el rostro de su maestro.- "Esta vez tendrán doble castigo".-

"Jajaja".- rió Danny al ver el rostro de Sam.-

"Ya puedo imaginarlo", rió ella también regresando su rostro a la normalidad

"Lo mejor será no darle ese gusto".- aseguro el joven cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro para recuperarse de la risa

"Que quieres decir".- pregunto Sam ante la declaración de Danny.-

"Podríamos faltar a clases".- aclaro mirándola con una sonrisa.-

"No hablas en serio".- respondió impresionada ante aquella propuesta, "Sabes muy bien que si faltamos a clases nos ganaremos mas que una simple detención".-

"Pero al menos podremos descansar el fin de semana".- respondió el joven intentando ver el lado positivo.-

"Claro, encerrados en casa castigados".- exclamo Sam con un tono de ironía

"Bien mis padres no estarán en casa", respondió con un tono de maldad y orgullo al pensar que aquello no representaría un problema para el.-

"Y que hay de Jazz".- dijo la joven pensando que ella no se alegraría de la conducta de su hermano.-

"Pues la verdad", murmuro con una sonrisa irónica, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban a un extraño color rojo, "No me importaría pasar el fin de semana encerrado con ella".-

"Que dices".- exclamo Sam un poco sorprendida.-

"Es decir".- reacciono rápidamente mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad, "A lo que me refiero es que Jazz no impediría que saliera a atender alguna emergencia si sabes a lo que me refrió".-

"En eso tienes razón", respondió la joven de cabello negro asintiendo con la cabeza

"Buena respuesta".- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Danny.-

"Déjame", le respondió mentalmente a aquella voz.- "No quiero que me molestes"

"Que pasa, acaso deseas privacidad para estar con ella".- se burlo de el, "Es un poco injusto que tu puedas estar con la persona a quien amas mientras yo tengo que sufrir aquí dentro".- murmuro con un poco de tristeza, "Pero quizás podría hacer algo especial por ti y también por ella solo para mostrarte que no hay rencores".-

"CÁLLATE", grito el joven repentinamente asustando a Sam quien estaba a la par de el.-

"Danny", exclamo un poco sorprendida, "Estas bien".- pregunto la joven colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven, "Danny".- insistió

"Tranquila Sam".- respondió el joven colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente intentando opacar el dolor.- "Estoy bien, solo recordé algo".- aseguro agachándose un poco fijando su mirada en el piso

"Que cosa".- pregunto la joven aun preocupada

"Solo tonterías".- respondió volteando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizarla, "No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte".-

"Estas seguro".- insistió sin sentirse completamente convencida de lo que el decía.-

"Por supuesto", reafirmo poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sam quien aun se encontraba sentada en los escalones del pórtico.-

"Dime quieres ir a comer algo".- pregunto Danny extendiendo su mano derecha para ayudar a Sam a ponerse de pie.-

"Realmente planeas faltar a clases".- pregunto poniéndose de pie.-

"Tranquila Sam, no te preocupes, podré vivir con un castigo".- aseguro mirándola mientras se ponía de pie.-

"Bien yo prefiero solo una detención".- respondió frunciendo el seño esperando poder desalentarlo.-

"No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa".- le dijo con un poco de tristeza al ver que ella no gustaba de su idea, "Si quieres puedes ir a clases, pero yo no estoy interesado".- murmuro dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.-

Sam no respondió nada, se limito a caminar detrás de Danny quien al parecer tampoco tenía intenciones de continuar con la conversación. Ahora los dos jóvenes ya no parecían tener ninguna prisa y simplemente caminaban en la calle sin prestarle atención al apuro de las demás personas quienes aun intentaban poder ahorrar unos minutos, Sam miro a Danny quien simplemente caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos.-

"Entonces".- dijo de repente el ojiazul deteniéndose sin previo aviso provocando que Sam chocase contra el aunque fuese de una manera leve.-

"Que pasa".- pregunto ella un poco impresionada de que se hubiese detenido de golpe

"Supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos", dijo Danny haciendo notar el hecho que estaban justo en la esquina de la cuadra.-

"Realmente lo has decidido".- exclamo ella esperando que aun pudiera arrepentirse.-

"Como te dije", respondió el dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria, sin prestarle importancia.-"No estoy interesado en ir a clases".-

Sam observo como Danny se alejaba lentamente, porque siempre tenia que ser tan obstinado, pensó frunciendo el seño, a veces no podía entender porque se preocupaba tanto por el, cuando el simplemente no ponía interés en nada.-

"Pues no me preocupare mas por el", murmuro en voz alta, cruzando la calle en dirección a la escuela.-

"Dime, no has notado algo extraño en Danny", Sam pudo escuchar la voz de Jazz dentro de su cabeza.- "Parece como si fuese otra persona".-

"Maldición".- exclamo la joven deteniéndose justo en medio de la calle, al parecer sus pensamientos le habían traicionado. Por mucho que no quisiera pensar en ello, ahora ya no podía sacarlo de su mente, quizás dejar solo a Danny no seria una buena decisión.-

"Espérame…..".- grito la joven dándose la vuelta y corriendo a toda prisa tratando de alcanzarle.-

"Que sucede…."- pregunto Danny dándose la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Sam quien corría hacia el a toda prisa.-

"No te vayas".- exclamo la joven deteniéndose frente al ojiazul y tomando un respiro.-

"Pensé que te preocupaba faltar a clases".- pregunto el joven al ver que ella se había retractado.-

"Bien…".- respondió Sam aun titubeando, realmente no quería faltar a clases pero podría hacer una excepción al menos esta vez.- "Quizás un día libre no sea mala idea".- dijo dibujándole una sonrisa.-

"Quieres ir al cine…".- pregunto el joven acercando su mano derecha y tomando la mano izquierda de la joven.-

Sam se sonrojo después de escuchar aquellas palabras, y mas aun al ver el que el le había tomado de la mano, sinceramente era la primera vez que el la invitaba a salir sin estar obligado a hacerlo o sin que ella fuera la que se lo pidiese y mas aun sin que Tucker estuviese en medio, por eso no sabia que responder, todo parecía haber sido tan repentino.-

"Entonces que dices quieres ir".- pregunto nuevamente

"Me encantaría".- respondió la joven de ojos violeta, sin poder evitar sonrojándose.- "Pero aun faltan 3 horas para que habrán el cine".- dijo con un poco de ironía aunque aquello arruinara el momento.-

"No importa".- dijo acercándose a ella.- "Después de todo no hay prisa".-

Sam se sonrojo aun mas al tenerlo tan cerca, no podía evitar mirar sus ojos aquello era realmente muy vergonzoso, seguramente el pensaría que ella era muy infantil sonrojándose por algo como eso, pero para ella era muy normal sentirse así cuando el estaba cerca.-

"Que te parece si vamos a desayunar mientras esperamos".- le ofreció con una sonrisa en su rostro.- "Después de todo no pude comer nada antes de salir de la casa".- recalco colocando su mano izquierda en su estomago insinuando que ya resentía la falta de alimentos

"Esta bien".- respondió la joven quien simplemente no podía negarse

"Entonces vamos".- dijo Danny con una sonrisa, halando a Sam de la mano para que caminase junto a el.-

Sam, no podía creer que el la llevase de la mano aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, seguramente cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran pareja, cosa que a ella simplemente no le molestaba. Ambos caminaron por la calle ahora todo había cambiado, y no había prisa para nada, al parecer faltar a clases no había sido una tan mala idea.-

"Que linda escena".- se escucho una voz dentro de la mente de Danny, "Dime lo estas disfrutando".-

"……".- Danny no respondió nada simplemente intento ignorar a aquella voz que resonaba en su mente.-

"Pretenderás que no me escuchas", insistió al no obtener respuesta, "Entonces procura disfrutar este día".- exclamo la voz con furia, al verse ignorada, "Porque será el ultimo que podrás compartir con ella".-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Otra vez tarde".- exclamo un hombre de edad avanzada y sin un solo cabello en la cabeza, el cual esperaba con ansias a las puertas de la escuela la llegada de dos jóvenes los cuales parecían estar ya muy retrasados.- "Párese que el Sr. Fenton y la Srta. Manson han decidido tomarse el día libre.- murmuro con un poco de seriedad al revisar nuevamente la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, "Muy bien, pero solo para estar seguro".- se dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela

Casper High, no es una escuela diferente a cualquier otra, pasillos con casilleros adornando las paredes, salones de ciencias y arte, una cancha de football americano, un amplio gimnasio, cualquiera podría considerar esta secundaria como un lugar adecuado para estudiar.-

El Sr. Lancer caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela como todas las mañanas, había sido maestro en ella por mucho tiempo, incluso estudio en esta misma escuela en su juventud descubriendo su vocación como educador, todos le consideraban como un hombre estricto y amargado y quizás tenían razón, aunque últimamente había centrado toda su atención en una persona en especial.-

"Atención".- exclamo Lancer entrando de golpe al salón de clase interrumpiendo bruscamente al maestro quien impartía la clase de matemáticas.-

"Sr. Lancer".- exclamo el maestro en turno al ser interrumpido de esa forma, en especial por un colega, "A que se debe esta interrupción".-

"Lo lamento", respondió disculpándose al ver que todos le miraban impresionados, "Me permitiría hablar un momento con el joven Foley".- dijo señalando al moreno que se encontraba en un asiento al final de una de las 3 filas de alumnos

"Sr. Foley", llamo el maestro indicándole que se apresurara para poder continuar con su clase, el moreno se ajusto los lentes, coloco su lápiz sobre la meza y se puso de pie.-

"Apresúrese Sr. Foley", exclamo nuevamente para que saliera al pasillo.-

"Se lo agradezco", dijo Lancer cerrando la puerta después de que el moreno saliese del salón, "Solo serán unos minutos", aseguro para que el joven tampoco perdiese algún detalle de la clase.-

"En que puedo ayudarle Sr. Lancer".- pregunto Tucker, con un poco de ingenuidad, aunque estaba seguro de saber cual era la razón por la que le había llamado.-

"Sr. Foley, como habrá notado sus amigos la srta. Manson y el sr. Fenton no han asistido a la escuela".-

"Si es verdad", respondió el moreno recalcando algo que era muy obvio.-

"Podría decirme si hay alguna razón en particular por la que ambos han faltado a clases".- insinuó esperando una respuesta convincente de parte del joven que se encontraba frente a el.-

"No podría decirle", respondió Tucker con una mirada seria, "Esta mañana no, nos reunimos para venir a clase juntos", aclaro intentando no demostrar debilidad o Lancer podría pensar que estaba mintiendo, "Supongo que quizás estarán enfermos".- supuso, levantando un poco la mirada y acariciando su barbilla con su mano derecha.-

"Pues por el bien de ambos", interrumpió Lancer un poco insatisfecho, "Mas vale que así sea, así que si para el lunes no tengo un comprobante o una excusa de esta falta, sus queridos amigos pasaran en detención en resto del mes".-

"Claro", afirmo el moreno un poco asustado ante la idea del castigo

"Ahora regrese a clase", exclamo haciéndose a un lado y dejando libre el paso, permitiendo que el moreno abriese la puerta y regresase al salón de clases.-

"Ya veremos cual es su excusa sr. Fenton".-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Su cuenta…."- Interrumpió una joven con camisa blanca y delantal azul, haciendo que Danny regresara en si.-

"Gracias Liz".- respondió el joven tomando el pequeño recibo que la mesera le extendía

Aquel restaurante era donde Danny casi siempre solía esconderse cuando se escapaba de clases, no era un lugar muy concurrido, la verdad las paredes del lugar estaban ya un poco despintadas, y las mesas denotaban el paso del tiempo, aquella era quizás la causa por la que las personas no se sentían atraídas a pasar un tiempo en el, sin embargo para Danny era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, incluso los dueños ya parecían conocerle muy bien. Danny miro la cuenta por un instante su mente parecía estar atenta a otras cosas y los números que estaban en el pequeño trozo de papel no tenían ningún sentido para el, después de un instante Danny coloco el recibo en la mesa e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para tomar un billete de $10 dólares que estaba seguro tenia en su bolsillo, lo extrajo y se lo dio a la mesera quien lo tomo amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

"En un minuto les traigo el cambio".- aseguro la joven dándose la vuelta.-

"Liz…".- llamo Danny a la joven para detenerla antes que se marchase.-

"Dime", respondió ella volteando un poco al cabeza para ver al joven.-

"Podrías, también envolverme una porción de pastel".- le pidió el joven, moviendo sus manos como si envolviese algo.-

"Claro", afirmo la joven mesera caminando en dirección a al cocina.-

"¿Otra porción de pastel?".- pregunto la joven de ojos violeta que se encontraba sentada frente a el.- "No puedo creer que aun tengas hambre".- murmuro un poco sorprendida de que aun pudiese comer mas, cuando ella estaba mas que satisfecha.-

"No es para mi", respondió Danny sonriéndole, "Es para Jazz".-

"¿Para Jazz?".- exclamo un poco sorprendida.

"Si, a ella le gusta mucho el pastel que preparan aquí, así que no podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de llevarle una porción".- aseguro el revisando sus bolsillos para asegurarse que aun tuviese suficiente dinero para el resto del día.-

"Es raro ver que te tomes tantas molestias por ella".- murmuro Sam un poco intrigada ante la actitud de Danny, habían pasado casi una hora en el restaurante y aunque todo parecía ser normal, ella no había podido evitar notar el hecho que Danny siempre mencionaba a su hermana en casi todo lo que hablaban, "Párese que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella".-

"Que pasa Sam, no me dirás que estas celosa de Jazz".- dijo sonriéndole con maldad intentando hacer que se sonrojase

"No claro que no", afirmo ella sintiéndose avergonzada, "Es solo que…"- se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse

"Que cosa…", pregunto el joven al ver que ella no continuo con la frase

"Es solo que pareces estar mas cercano a ella, tu nunca has sido así".- respondió finalmente ocultando el hecho de que se sentía un poco celosa ya que el había invitado a su hermana a comer e incluso le había comprado flores, cuando ella simplemente deseaba compartir algo parecido con el

"Bueno no tiene nada de malo, después de todo es mi hermana y quiero compartir un poco mas de tiempo con ella".- respondió disimulando una extraña sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.-

"Y si no lo fuera".- interrumpió Sam girando un poco su cabeza y viendo a través de la ventana del restaurante, "Cualquiera pensaría que estas enamorado de ella".- exclamo con un poco de tristeza, Danny quedo atónito ante aquellas palabras, agacho un poco la mirada y guardo silencio,

"Seria posible, acaso….." pensó dentro de su mente, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo.-

Sam fijo su mirada en el, su rostro se veía triste, aquel momento de silencio parecía que duraría por siempre.

"Estas bien".- pregunto rompiendo el silencio, pensando que quizás había hablado de mas.-

Danny no respondió, giro su cabeza y miro por la ventana del restaurante levantando la mirada para poder ver el cielo, el cual había comenzado a nublarse nuevamente, parecía que la hermosa mañana pronto terminaría y daría paso a otra tormenta.-

"Danny lo siento".- exclamo la joven disculpándose por decir algo tan inapropiado, no podía creer el hecho de que realmente se sintiese celosa por su hermana, aquello había sido algo completamente fuera de lugar

"Todo esta bien Sam".- respondió el joven poniendo la mano en su frente y apoyándose en la mesa, "Se que no fue tu intención".- dijo tomando su mochila la cual se encontraba en el piso y apoyando su mano derecha en la mesa para ponerse de pie

"Y ahora…".- pregunto la joven nuevamente mirando a Danny quien aun tenia su mirada perdida

"Iremos al cine claro".- respondió regresando su mirada hacia ella y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

"Aun quieres llevarme al cine".- pregunto la joven con lagrimas en los ojos pensando que quizás querría marcharse depuse de lo que había dicho

"Por supuesto"- respondió agachándose un poco para tomar la mochila de Sam, "No dejare que nada arruine este día".- aseguro con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos.-

Sam sonrió sintiéndose aun avergonzada, se puso de pie y tomo la mochila de las manos de Danny.-

"Hay algo en especial que quieras ver", pregunto ella acomodando la mochila en su espalda.-

"Solo quería que fuéramos al cine, supongo que la película no importa".- dijo no prestándole mucho interés al asunto

Ambos salieron del restaurante despidiéndose de la mesera quien les entrego el pastel y el cambio antes de salir. Ahora el próximo destino era el cine, por suerte no estaba muy lejos, aunque un faltaba un par de horas para que abriesen, ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada, Sam miro al cielo el cual se había obscurecido a causa de las ennegrecidas nubes de tormenta, las cuales seguramente no tardarían en desatar la lluvia que con tanta molestia había estado azotando la ciudad hacia casi una semana, una pequeña gota le golpeo en la nariz haciendo que cerrase sus ojos un momento, aquella sensación al sentir las gotas caer era algo que siempre había disfrutados desde que era una niña.-

"Sam".- llamo el joven dándose la vuelta al ver que ella se había detenido con su mirada hacia el cielo

Danny la observo aquella mirada de inocencia en el rostro de Sam hacia que su corazón palpitara, esa sensación era la misma que siempre había sentido al verle, pero ahora era diferente sentía una extraña sensación de tristeza en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía culpable de muchas cosas las cuales no quería ni recordar, las palabras de Sam parecían haber hecho un extraño hueco en su ser, aquella sensación era igual a la que siempre había sentido cuando escucha aquella voz que le molestaba continuamente, pero no quería arruinar aquel momento con culpas o temores, lo mejor seria no pensar mas en el asunto

"Es extraño….- dijo la joven mirando hacia el cielo mientras sentía como las gotas golpeaban suavemente su rostro

"¿Que….?"- pregunto Danny acercándose a ella

"A mi siempre me han gustado los días lluviosos".- dijo sonriendo con ironía.- "En especial porque me encanta sentir las gotas cuando caen".- rió mirando a Danny quien aun no entendía que era lo extraño.-

Danny devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y suavemente limpiaba las gotas de sus mejillas con una caricia de su mano

"Y entonces que es lo extraño".- pregunto sintiéndose aun intrigado, "No me dirás que le tienes miedo al agua.- dijo el joven tratando de hacerle reír

"Claro que no".- dijo avergonzada y un poco molesta con ese comentario

"Entonces a que es".- pregunto el joven un poco mas serio

Sam no dijo nada solo agacho un poco la mirada, era un poco vergonzoso confesarle algunas cosas a Danny seguramente pensaría que se comportaba como una niña

"No es nada".- respondió ella dando un paso atrás y volteando la mirada para que el no la viese

"Puedes decírmelo".- dijo el esperando que le tuviese suficiente confianza.-

"Ya te lo dije".- insistió ella evadiendo el verle a los ojos.- "No es nada es solo una tontería que no tiene importancia, ni siquiera se porque lo recordé".- Danny la tomo del hombro y le dio la vuelta lentamente mirándola a los ojos, ella no podía resistir esa mirada así que luchaba por no verle, pero el se lo hacia muy difícil

"Anda puedes decírmelo".- dijo tratando de convencerla.- "Acaso paso algo"

"Es que hace unos días", comenzó con su relato aun titubeando "En especial los días en los que llueve, por las noches cuando estoy acostada en mi cama siento como si hubiese alguien observándome, es como una sombra pero siempre que busco en mi habitación no hay nada.- dijo la joven agachando la cabeza

"Una sombra".- exclamo tratando de no parecer sorprendido

"Si…, se que no es mas que una tontería.- dijo sintiéndose apenada por algo tan infantil, ya no era una pequeña para creer que veía sombras en su habitación por las noches, es mas ella siempre había sabido que todas esas cosas solo eran producto de su imaginación

"Has visto que aspecto tiene".- dijo el joven llamando su atención

"No…claro que no.- respondió un poco sorprendida de su reacción, "Lo único que e visto es la oscuridad, después de todo son solo tonterías".-

Danny no dijo nada aquello parecía haberlo sobresaltado

"Acaso….".- pensó Danny dentro de su mente, "No, no podía ser posible" se dijo así mismo "Al menos que, la chica que veo en mis sueños sea….. Sam……"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Comentario del Autor:** Bueno la verdad no hay mucho que comentar la historia va tomando su forma y creo que se entiende muy bien, quizas se precente alguna duda aqui al final de este capitulo, pero en realidad esa es mi intencion XD bueno gradesco que hayan leido


	5. La Fotografía

Bien después de unos cuantos dias sin actualizar la historia, finalmente me quedo tiempo de escribir el nuevo capitulo, el trabajo y el estudio limitan mi tiempo pero siempre haga un espacio para escribir cuando puedo, lo cual no me resulta tan fácil.-

Como siempre agradezco a todos los lectores el tomarse un tiempo para leer la historia, esperando que la disfruten, intentare no tardar mucho en actualizarla ya que también tengo otra historia en curso y pues hay que dedicarle tiempo a ambas jejeje.-

Sin mas que agregar espero que la disfruten.-

* * *

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo IV: La Fotografía**

**Por: Freeman2**

* * *

"Ufff……….."- exclamo Jazz, secándose el sudor de su frente con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía la escoba con su mano derecha.-

Hacer la limpieza de toda la casa era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, se dijo tomando un pequeño respiro, ahora entendía porque su madre siempre pedía ayuda a la hora de hacerla, una sola persona no es suficiente para todo el trabajo y apenas había limpiado el primer piso.-

"Necesito un descansó".- exclamo la joven acercándose al sofá y dejándose caer sobre el, recostando su espalda en el respaldo intentando acomodarse y apoyando la escoba en el borde del sofá para que no cállese al piso. Ella odiaba hacer la limpieza, preferiría leer un buen libro en lugar de hacer todas las labores de la casa, pero simplemente no podía evitar hacer todos los quehaceres ya que su madre la había dejado encargada de todo, y claro…., ella tenia que ser responsable y demostrar lo madura que era, no solo cuidando la casa sino también cuidando a su hermano.-

"Uhmm….".- bostezo la pelirroja, tomando un cojín que estaba a su derecha y colocándolo en un extremo del sofá para poder recostar su cabeza sobre el mientras se ponía cómoda en el mismo.-

Necesitaría un descansó mucho mas largo, después de todo había hecho un excelente trabajo, se dijo mirando la casa con orgullo al ver lo ordenada que lucia, aunque en el fondo sabia que su esfuerzo no tendría tantos frutos, por el simple hecho de que su padre arruinaría todo mas rápido de lo que ella lo había ordenado, aun así sabia que debía subir y continuar con la limpieza, pero la verdad, limpiar los cuartos del segundo piso seria un trabajo mucho mas agotador, en especial cuando se trataba de la habitación de Danny…, pero bien, ahora solo le importaba tomar un pequeño receso, se dijo acomodándose aun mas en el sofá.-

"Me pregunto si habrán llegado a tiempo".- murmuro para si colocando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla de una forma pensativa; imaginando a su hermano y a Sam llegando a la escuela con Lancer esperándolos en la entrada, seguramente no habrían podido evadirlo, ya que el maestro parecía tener una extraña obsesión por castigar a su hermano, "Debe ser sólo mi imaginación".- Pensó la joven dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.-

"Gracias".- Pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano dentro de su mente, recordando el beso de despedida que le había dado antes de partir a la escuela, "Danny".- murmuro para si, perdiendo completamente el sueño, apoyo sus manos sobre el sofá y se sentó nuevamente, no quería preocuparse por su hermano, pero dentro de su corazón sabia que algo no estaba bien.-

"Tranquilízate Jazz".- se dijo así misma cerrando los ojos y colocando sus dos manos sobre su rostro, recostando la espalda en el sofá y tomando un respiro, tenia que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, su mente se sentía aun mas intranquila, "¿Por qué?".- se pregunto un poco molesta consigo misma, porque la actitud de su hermano le causaba tantas preocupaciones en lugar de alegrarla, desde que Danny había obtenido sus poderes el siempre la había hecho aun lado y ahora que lo tenia tan cerca como ella siempre había deseado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda.-

"Lo mejor será distraer mi mente".- se dijo la joven poniéndose de pie nuevamente y tomando la escoba, si continuaba con los quehaceres seguramente podría dejar de pensar en el asunto.-

Jazz camino por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras, miro la puerta recordando por ultima vez el rostro de su hermano al partir esa mañana, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a subir al segundo piso.-

* * *

"Danny".- pregunto la joven de cabello negro al ver que el no decía nada, ambos se encontraban parados justo en el centro de la vía obstruyéndoles el paso a los peatones quienes les pedían que se hicieran a un lado.-

"Sombras….".- murmuro sonriendo con un poco de ironía.-

"Que pasa Danny".- insistió en preguntar la joven, acercándose a el y colocando la mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo para poder agitarle y ayudarle a reaccionar.-

"No pasa nada Sam".- respondió el con un extraño tono rojo en sus ojos, el cual Sam parecía no haber alcanzado a notar

"Estas seguro".- dijo soltándole y mirándole a los ojos.-

"Claro que si".- aseguro el sonriéndole "Pero sabes, deberías dejar de comer antes de acostarte".- bromeo intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación

"No te burles".- dijo ella un poco molesta mirándole seriamente.- "Por eso no quería decírtelo".- exclamo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar dejándolo atrás.-

"No te molestes Sam".- respondió Danny corriendo tras ella.- "Solo era una broma".- aseguro intentando congraciarse con ella, "Después de todo".- murmuro para si en voz baja, "Después de todo es solo una coincidencia".- se dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban nuevamente a un color rojo.- "Ya que….. No eras tu….."-

"Que quieres decir".- pregunto Sam deteniéndose repentinamente provocando que Danny chocara con ella, Sam se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven con un poco de duda, "A que te refieres con que no era yo".- le pregunto nuevamente, ya que había alcanzado a escuchar aquellas mismas palabras.-

"No es nada".- respondió Danny rápidamente, "Solo estaba recordando una cosa".- se justifico dibujando una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.-

"No digas que no es nada".- le dijo molesta sabiendo que nuevamente intentaba desviar el tema.- "Escuche claramente que decías que no era yo".-

"Jejejeje".- rió Danny agachando un poco la mirada para ocultar el extraño brillo en sus ojos, "Sabes Sam".- murmuro dibujando una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, "Haces demasiadas preguntas, quizás debería".-

"NOOO……………", grito Danny dentro de su mente, "No te lo permitiré".-

"Esta bien".- respondió una extraña voz la cual se burlaba al ver como el joven luchaba por proteger a su damisela en peligro, "Pero lo mejor será que inventes una buena excusa".- le sugirió la voz antes de acallarse.-

"Con que hago demasiadas preguntas".- se escucho la voz de Sam a lo lejos, el pequeño percance en su interior había durado solo unos segundos pero para el había parecido mucho mas.-

"Si, es decir no".- respondió y se corrigió el joven regresando en si

"Entonces vas a decirme de que hablabas".- insistió Sam cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con un poco de impaciencia.-

"Lo que estaba pensando es que no eras tu quien le temía a la oscuridad, si no yo, cuando era mas pequeño".- mintió apropiadamente, concibiendo una excelente idea aun bajo toda aquella presión

"En serio", rió la joven, cambiando su semblante serio por uno un poco mas sorprendido y al mismo tiempo alegre al escuchar aquella declaración de parte del joven

"Si adelante".- exclamo Danny con ironía, "Ahora puedes burlarte".- exclamo sabiendo que ella no podría contener la risa al saber que el le temía a la oscuridad después de haberse burlando de ella.-

"Jajaja".- rió Sam con un poco de picardía al escuchar las palabras de Danny.- "Así que el valiente chico fantasma le tiene miedo a la oscuridad".- le molesto con un poco de burla.-

"Eso fue cuando era un niño Sam".- respondió molesto comenzando a caminar

"Vamos".- le dijo la joven corriendo tras de el, "No te enojes Danny".- le pidió caminando junto a el a su derecha

"Mira quien lo dice".- le respondió, mirándola con una mezcla de ironía y molestia, "No eras tu la que se había enojado hace un momento por lo mismo".-

"Esta bien".- respondió Sam, sabiendo que no estaba en posición de molestarle.-

"Mejor vamos o no llegaremos al cine antes que comience a llover".- sugirió Danny tomando a la joven de la mano.-

"Pero aun no empiezan las funciones".- respondió Sam un poco sonrojada al sentir como el sostenía su mano izquierda

"No importa".- aseguro el, "Igual podemos esperar ahí, en lugar de mojarnos".-

"Supongo que tienes razón".- respondió Sam, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al cine.-

* * *

Jazz abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, el lugar estaba igual a como lo había dejado después de haber recogido toda la ropa que se encontraba regada en el piso esa mañana, termino de abrir la puerta y coloco la escoba sobre ella para evitar que se cerrase, camino un poco por en medio del desorden intentando no pararse en los libros, y en las demás cosas que adornaban el piso.-

"Es increíble", exclamo doblando sus rodillas y agachándose para poder recoger las cosas de su hermano, "Como puede vivir en medio de semejante desorden".- murmuro tomando unos libros, algunos cuadernos, y también unas hojas impresas que parecían ser parte de una vieja tarea de la escuela, si, Danny era todo un caso perdido en cuanto a orden se refería, tomo algunas cuantas cosas mas, e incluso descubrió mas ropa sucia debajo de toda la basura.-

"Ah…".- exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, al sentir como la espalda comenzaba a dolerle, "Uhmm".- murmuro estirándose y doblando su espalda un poco hacia atrás, camino hasta el escritorio que estaba frente a la cama y coloco todas las cosas que había recogido sobre el.-

"No puede ser".- dijo mirando todos los libros, papeles, y otras cosas que había sobre el escritorio, no encontrando lugar para lo que ella había recogido del piso, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la cama, colocando todas las cosas sobre la misma, lo mejor seria ordenar primero lo que estaba sobre la mesa para hacer un poco de espacio.-

Jazz regreso al escritorio e intento buscar un lugar por donde empezar a ordenar, algunos cuadernos estaban apilados haciendo una pequeña torre la cual estaba a punto de caerse, quizás ese seria el mejor punto de partida, pensó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y cerrando la ventana de la habitación, ya que la corriente de aire que provenía del exterior provocaba que algunos papeles cayesen del escritorio,

"Bien".- se dijo regresando a la tarea de ordenar el lugar, movió unos cuadernos y los coloco uno sobre otro para formar otra torre, pero de forma mas ordenada, sin embargo al retirar uno de los libros, accidentalmente la joven provoco que todos los cuadernos cayesen al piso

"Lo que me faltaba".- exclamo agachándose nuevamente para poder recoger los libros, tomo un par de cuadernos y levanto la mano derecha para poder colocarlos sobre el escritorio, tomo otro par y los puso sobre su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha se sostuvo de la mesa para poder apoyarse en ella y así ponerse de pie, sin embargo antes de que pudiese pararse por completo uno de los cuadernos dejo caer algo de entre sus paginas.-

"Definitivamente no es mi día".- exclamo con un tono de ironía y molestia agachándose nuevamente para recoger lo que se había escapado de entre las paginas.-

Jazz miro lo que había caído y extendió su mano para recogerlo al tocarlo supo de inmediato que se trataba de una fotografía por el tipo de papel, fallo unos intentos antes de poder levantar uno de los extremos y poder tomarla con los dedos, finalmente después de empezar a perder la calma pudo levantar la fotografía al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.-

"Si que eres escurridizo".- le dijo al pequeño pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus dedos, dándole la vuelta para poder ver la imagen que estaba impresa en el.-

"Esto es".- exclamo Jazz sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, ella conocía esa fotografía y como no hacerlo si era la foto que se había tomado en el ultimo viaje de la escuela al lago, en una excursión de ciencias naturales que habían organizado ese mismo año, aquella fotografía se la había tomado una amiga mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el pequeño muelle a la orilla del lago

"Esta fotografía".- exclamo sin poder salir de su impresión, "Creí que la había perdido".- dijo la joven mirándola detenidamente, hacia casi dos meses de ese viaje, pero un día la fotografía había desaparecido de su álbum, incluso había llegado a convencerse que nunca la había colocado en el y que la había perdido desde el principio.- "Porque esta aquí".- se pregunto.- "Porque Danny la tiene………."

* * *

"Secretos en la Noche", "Lluvia de Primavera", "Mentiras y Traiciones", eran algunos de los títulos que se encontraban escritos en las marquesinas del cine. Como era de esperarse, siendo un día de escuela, el lugar no tenía muchos visitantes e incluso los empleados aun hacían la limpieza en el vestíbulo principal, también el joven de la taquilla aun no se encontraba en su puesto.-

Danny y Sam aun estaba afuera del cine, por muy sorprendente que pareciese aun no había comenzado a llover, aunque en realidad había sido un alivio así estarían tranquilamente sentados dentro de alguna de las salas del cine, cuando la lluvia comenzase.-

"Que película veremos…."- pregunto la joven de ojos violeta mientras ambos aun miraban la enorme cartelera decidiendo cual seria la película adecuada antes de comprar las entradas

"No lo se".- respondió Danny, mirando una y otra vez todos los nombres escritos en letras negras.- "Que te parece una película de terror".- sugirió señalando una de las marquesinas para que ella viese el titulo.-

Sam desvió la vista para ver el titulo en la cartelera "Corazón Oscuro" era el nombre de la película que Danny le indicaba.-

"No suena mal".- respondió considerándolo por un momento, a ella simplemente le encantaban ese tipo de películas, así que no veía ningún inconveniente en verla, seguramente seria mejor que ver una historia de amor cursi que seguramente terminaría aburriéndolos, sin contar con que tendría una excusa para abrazarle.- "Me parece muy bien".- respondió ella volteando la mirada para verle

"Entonces comprare las entradas".- dijo el joven acercándose a la taquilla seguido por Sam quien se coloco a su derecha. Ambos esperaron por un instante, pero al parecer la persona encargada de la taquilla no parecía tener prisa por atenderles.- "Por que no compras algo".- sugirió Danny tomando su billetera la cual estaba en el bolsillo trasero del lado derecho de su pantalón, extrayendo un par de billetes para poder pagar las entradas, cerrándola después y ofreciéndosela a Sam para que entrase y comprara algo de comer en lugar de estar esperando junto a el a que el joven encargado de vender lo boletos se dignase en aparecer.-

"Muy bien".- respondió Sam tomando la billetera de Danny y entrando al cine.-

El aire acondicionado refrescaba el lugar, el clima no estaba tan caluroso en el exterior pero dentro el vestíbulo era completamente frió, el piso relucía de limpio y el brillo de las luces en el techo se reflejaba perfectamente sobre el, Sam camino hasta el lugar donde vendían la comida, las golosinas y demás cosas que fuesen comestibles, el cual sen encontraba tras un gran mostrador transparente al final del lugar, donde los clientes podían ver lo que deseaban comprar, se acerco un poco y saludo cortésmente a un joven quien aun se encontraba limpiando esa parte del piso, el cual le saludo cortésmente al verla.-

"Bien, veamos".- murmuro la joven, mirando los precios antes de decidir que comprar, aunque obviamente lo mejor seria no comprar algo que fuese muy caro, ya que no sabia cuanto dinero le quedaba a Danny, y tampoco quería que lo gastase todo, Sam busco entre las combinaciones cual seria la mas económica, dos palomitas de maíz, dos sodas medianas, todo por la mísera cantidad de cinco dólares

"Quizás eso seria lo mejor".- pensó abriendo la billetera de Danny para ver si tenia suficiente dinero, aunque quizás ella debería aprovechar para pagar la comida ahora que el no la veía.

"Que es esto…..".- exclamo Sam sorprendida al abrir la billetera de par en par y mirar la pequeña fotografía que el cargaba en el porta fotos.- "Esta fotografía es de….., Jazz".- dijo Sam observando la imagen aun sorprendida, en la cual podía verse a la joven pelirroja quien sonreía mientras estaba sentada en el borde de un pequeño muelle de madera, el cual estaba a orillas de un lago. Sam intento imaginar por que Danny tendría una fotografía de su hermana.-

"No puede ser".- dijo intentando no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, después de todo no tenia nada de malo, Jazz era su hermana, y el podía tener una imagen de ella así como ella viajaba con una de su abuela y de su madre en su pequeña cartera la cual guardaba en su mochila, "Aunque…".- murmuro aun sin poder sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, "No es el tipo de fotos que un hermano debería tener".- pensó mirando la imagen nuevamente

"Compraste algo".- se escucho una voz joven detrás de ella, provocando que se sobresaltase, ya que su mente estaba completamente distraída en otra cosa.-

"No…., Aun no…"- respondió la joven cerrando rápidamente la billetera y tratando de ocultar la impresión.-

"Bien…. entonces compremos algo".- dijo el joven guardando los boletos en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y extendiendo la mano para que Sam le devolviese su billetera ya que al parecer no había tenido la necesidad de usarla.-

"Si…".- respondió ella dándose la vuelta y devolviéndosela rápidamente, aun estaba un poco exaltada por que el la había asustado, pero mas que todo confundida por lo que había visto.-

"Que pasa".- pregunto el joven al verla tan agitada.- "No me digas que te asuste".- bromeo sonriéndole.-

"Un poco".- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza.- "Trataba de decidir que seria lo mejor".- dijo intentando seguir con el tema.- "Supongo que me tomaste desprevenida".-

"Si, así parece".- afirmo el sonriéndole nuevamente.- "Y que decidiste comprar".- pregunto Danny, mirando los precios que estaban detrás del mostrados.-

"Creo que la combinación de cinco dólares seria la mejor".- respondió, dándose la vuelta y señalándole al joven donde estaba el anuncio.-

"Muy bien".- respondió el con una sonrisa, "Por que parece que es lo único que puedo pagar".- intento bromear mientras extraía los últimos cinco dólares que habían en su billetera.-

"Porque no dejas que yo compre la comida".- dijo Sam, sintiéndose un poco culpable por que el cargase con todos los gastos.-

"Sam".- le respondió introduciendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo y extrayendo las entradas, "Esta fue mi idea y no quiero que te molestes por ello".- dijo ofreciéndole uno de las dos pequeños tickets que sostenía en la mano.

"Estas seguro".- pregunto ella tomando el boleto de su mano.-

"Claro".- aseguro el, afirmando con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, "Pero si realmente quieres tomarte la molestia".- comento con un tono de picardía "Porque no me invitas a almorzar en tu casa".- dijo mostrando un fugaz color rojo en sus ojos.-

"De acuerdo".- respondió Sam sin siquiera notar la mirada de Danny, quien sonrió al escuchar la respuesta.-

"Bien entonces espérame aquí mientras compro la comida".- dijo el joven caminando hacia el mostrador

Sam observo a Danny por un instante, mientras el llamaba a la joven de cabello negro que atendía el puesto de comida, "Que podría estar mal".- se pregunto así misma sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, era el mismo Danny, la misma sonrisa, y la misma actitud despreocupada que siempre le había caracterizado, pero simplemente algo no estaba bien, como si muy en el fondo ocultase algo. Y que tal si Jazz si tenia razón, que tal si el repentino interés por su hermana era algo mas que una simple forma de cariño fraternal acaso…..

"No, no".- se dijo moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación incrédula de sus propios pensamientos.-

"Sam…".- llamo Danny, haciéndola regresar en si

"Dime".- respondió ella rápidamente, mirándole fijamente

"Me ayudarías".- dijo el joven quien cargaba la comida en sus manos, sonriéndole con un poco de pena.-

"Claro".- respondió ella acercándose a el, y tomando unas palomitas y una soda de sus manos

"Conseguiré una bandeja".- dijo Danny caminando hasta la mesa donde se encontraban y tomando una de color naranja para poder cargar la comida con mayor facilidad, "Pon las cosas aquí".- le pidió a Sam sosteniendo la bandeja que ya contenía su comida con las dos manos.-

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la entrada de la sala en que estaba asignada la película, sentándose en los asientos que estaban junto a la pared mientras esperaban a que les permitiesen entrar, Danny comenzó a comer de sus palomitas mientras que Sam permaneció callada sin decir una sola palabra, su mente parecía estar enfocada en otras cosas y no prestaba atención a lo demás

"Que pasa Sam".- pregunto el joven al verla un poco pensativa.-

"No pasa nada".- respondió ella girando su cabeza hacia la derecha y sonriéndole para que no se preocupase.-

"Estas segura".- insistió Danny tomando un sorbo de su bebida.- "Acaso te preocupa el que nos escapáramos de clases".-

"No, claro que no".- respondió ella negando con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.-

"Entonces que es".- preguntó una vez mas colocando la bandeja a su derecha sobre el asiento, "Vamos Sam puedes decírmelo".- le presiono un poco tomando su mano.-

"No es nada, de verdad".- exclamo la joven desviando la mirada para evitar verle a los ojos.-

"Sam" replico un poco molesto, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a ella, "Te conozco muy bien".- dijo doblando sus rodillas y agachándose para poder verla a los ojos.-

La joven no respondió nada, simplemente inclino su rostro evitando ver a Danny quien ahora comenzaba a preocuparse.-

"Escucha si es por el dinero no te preocupes".- dijo el pensando que probablemente ella se sentía culpable por lo que había tenido que gastar.- "Además no es gran cosa, es mas si quieres la próxima vez tu me invitaras".- bromeo intentando hacerla sentir mejor

"Danny…".- murmuro la joven en voz baja.-

"¿Que pasa?".- respondió el al escucharla murmurar.-

"Yo solo quería saber….".- susurro para si la joven de ojos violeta intentando ser un poco discreta, sabia que no era el momento, ni el lugar para intentar averiguar las razones por las que Danny portaba aquella fotografía, y quizás, preocuparse por aquello comenzaba a ser un motivo de exageración.-

"Sam….".- llamo el joven mirándola con un poco de curiosidad y preocupación

"Danny…..".- exclamo ella levantando la mirada y fijando su vista en el joven que se sobresalto un poco tras el repentino movimiento de ella

"Que sucede".- exclamo casi perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso.-

"Yo…., yo….".- murmuro aun titubeando si debería atreverse a preguntar

"Ya pueden entrar".- se escucho la voz de un joven el cual vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca con bordes azules, abriendo la puerta de la sala en la que los jóvenes verían la función.-

Ambos miraron al empleado, quien simplemente desvió su mirada pretendiendo que no les veía, pensando que quizás estaba interrumpiendo algo importante.-

"Entremos".- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie rápidamente, obligando a Danny a hacer lo mismo al ver que ella casi chocaba con el, "Vamos".- exclamo la joven tomando la bandeja con la comida y caminando hasta la entrada de la sala

"Espera… Sam…".- respondió Danny caminando detrás de ella aun intrigado por lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.- "Espérame".- le dijo nuevamente al ver como le dejaba atrás.-

Los dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta y caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraban los asientos, los cuales veían en dirección a la gran pantalla blanca que estaba colocada justo en la pared al final del lugar. Sam comenzó a bajar las escaleras buscando la fila en la que ella prefería sentarse, asegurando que era el mejor lugar para apreciar mejor la película.-

"Esta bien aquí…."- pregunto Sam mirando al joven quien asintió con la cabeza, ambos caminaron unos pasos entre los asientos antes de sentarse.-

"Definitivamente este es el mejor lugar", dijo acomodándose en el asiento y colocando la comida en la butaca que estaba a su derecha

"Siempre escoges el mismo lugar"…..- bromeo un poco sentándose a la izquierda de la joven.-

"Claro".- respondió con un poco de orgullo, "Aquí es donde mejor se aprecia la imagen y el sonido".- aseguro sonriéndole.-

La sala estaba completamente vacía, al parecer ellos serian los únicos que verían la función esa mañana, pero esto era normal ya que era día de escuela y todos los jóvenes estaban en clases, a diferencia de ellos que habían decidido tomarse el día libre.-

"Cuando fue la última vez que hicimos esto….".- pregunto el joven agachando un poco la mirada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían salido juntos, y me refiero a ellos dos solos, sin contar con la compañía de su querida sombra Tucker.-

"No lo recuerdo".- respondió ella sintiéndose apenada solo con la idea de estar con el, a solas, en un lugar que pronto estaría oscuro.-

"Sam…".- llamo el joven girando un poco su cabeza y levantando la mirada para poder verla.-

"Que pasa".- pregunto ella al ver que el la veía con seriedad.-

"Que es lo que estabas a punto de decirme".- pregunto Danny mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

"No es nada".- le aseguro sonriéndole.- "Es solo que recordé algo, pero no es importante".-

Sam sonrió y giro su cuerpo para tomar la comida que estaba en el asiento contiguo, en ese momento las luces de la sala comenzaron a opacarse, lo cual indicaba de que la película estaba a punto de empezar, ambos fijaron la mirada en la pantalla, sin embargo Sam giro sus ojos un poco para ver a Danny quien ahora ya no parecía sentirse tan preocupado por saber lo que ella escondía, sin embargo ella no podía sentir esa misma tranquilidad, ahora la expresión del rostro de Sam era seria y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.-

* * *

"No lo entiendo".- se dijo la joven de cabello rojizo mientras sostenía la fotografía en su mano y la miraba aun confundida, "Que es lo que esta pasando".- se dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás y sentándose en el borde de la cama.-

Todo aquello comenzaba a ser algo alarmante, primero la actitud de su hermano hacia el y ahora encontrar una fotografía la cual consideraba personal entre sus cosas, acaso había una relación en todo esto.-

"Es solo una coincidencia".- se dijo, intentando convencerse así misma de que su mente estaba haciendo que exagerara las cosas de nuevo, lo más probable es que su hermano encontrase la fotografía y olvidara devolvérsela.-

"Si, seguramente es eso".- pensó intentando convencerse de ello.-

Lo mejor seria no tomarle importancia al asunto o aquello terminaría por volverla loca

"Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas".- se dijo moviendo su cabeza suavemente intentando sacar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente, quizás lo mejor seria regresar a sus labores de esta forma su mente estaría ocupada en otras cosas.-

Jazz se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación para tomar la escoba y comenzar a barrer, al menos ahora el piso estaba un poco más despejado y podía limpiarlo sin muchos problemas, movió la escoba de un lado a otro asegurándose de no dejar polvo regado en ninguna parte, también debía barrer por debajo de la cama, pensó agachándose un poco e introduciendo la escoba por debajo

"Clink….", se escucho un sonido cuando Jazz halo la escoba para sacar el polvo, "Que fue eso".- se pregunto moviendo al escoba nuevamente escuchando de nuevo el mismo sonido.-

"Hay algo debajo de la cama".- se dijo halando la escoba y colocándola sobre el escritorio para que no cayera al piso.-

Jazz se puso de rodillas sobre el piso y se agacho, levanto un poco la sobre funda de la cama para intentar ver por debajo, sin embargo no podía ver bien que era lo que había causado ese ruido, por lo que decidió introducir su mano derecha para intentar encontrar algo.-

"Ah…".- grito sacando su mano rápidamente, al sentir que algo le había lastimado.- "Parece que me corte con algo".- dijo mirando como una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizaba al salir de una pequeña herida en su dedo índice.-

"Muy bien".- dijo un poco molesta sintiendo curiosidad de que era lo que podría haberla herido.-

Jazz apoyo sus manos sobre el piso y se puso de pie, lo mejor seria mover la cama, pensó caminando hasta la parte de atrás de la misma y agachándose un poco para sostenerla con ambas manos por la parte de abajo, moviéndola un poco hacia la derecha para dejar al descubierto lo que había debajo de ella.-

"Pero que es esto".- exclamo sorprendida ante su descubrimiento, dando un paso hacia delante y agachándose con cuidado para no lastimarse con el vidrio que estaba regado en el piso.-

Estiro un poco la mano y tomo un pequeño marco para fotografías hecho de madera, el cual estaba justo sobre un libro que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. La mirada de Jazz demostraba su sorpresa, lo que tenia en su mano era una fotografía de Danny y Sam la cual tenía el vidrio roto y se encontraba rasgada justo a la mitad. Una gota de sangre se deslizo por el borde del marco proveniente de la herida en el dedo de la joven, quien simplemente ignoraba el dolor.-

Aquella fotografía siempre había estado en el escritorio de su hermano, pero, porque estaba debajo de la cama y en especial porque el vidrio y el marco estaban rotos, acaso se había caído y Danny no lo había notado, o acaso, el…., la había….. roto…., No…, eso no podía ser posible, porque Danny lo haría, que razón tendría para hacerlo, se dijo ella un poco pensativa, sin embargo en el fondo no se sentía realmente segura de lo que decía, camino hacia el escritorio para poner la fotografía en el.-

Jazz permaneció perpleja, acaso Danny había roto la foto por su pelea con Sam, al menos eso explicaría porque lo había hecho, pero entonces porque el tenia aquella fotografía suya.-

Jazz desvió la mirada un momento y observo el álbum que aun estaba en el piso en medio de los fragmentos de vidrio, ahora su cuerpo temblaba, tenia miedo de imaginar lo que pudiese haber dentro de el.-

"No quiero".- se dijo así misma, sintiéndose asustada, no quería saber ya nada mas sobre el asunto, no quería seguir pensando nada mas, pero si su hermano tenia algún problema tenia que saber la verdad, si es que realmente deseaba ayudarle, decidió finalmente mirar lo que el álbum contenía, camino hasta donde se encontraba el libro y se agacho un poco para tomarlo.-

"Dios Mió…."- exclamo sorprendida cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha, al abrir el álbum y ver como todas las fotografías de Sam estaban rotas, al igual que la que se encontrado en el marco, pero su mayor sorpresa fue al ver sus propias fotografías en medio de las demás….-

* * *

**Comentario del Autor:** bueno es un poco dificil no saber que es lo que va a psar ahora, pero estoy seguro que les gustara lo que le tengo preparado a Danny para los proximos capitulo, por ultimo solo les puedo agradecer por haber leido =)


	6. Al Borde del Abismo

**Un saludo: **

Como siempre dada mi apretada agenda, e tardado un poco en publicar la continuación de esta historia, pero finalmente hoy después de muchas y muchas revisiones e tenido tiempo para publicarla.-

Agradezco a todos los lectores que se toman su tiempo para leer tanta pagina, la verdad se que es un poco dificil estar viendo tantas letras jajaja, pero me gusta escribir mucho no lo puedo negar.-

Bueno por ultimo solo puedo esperar que disfruten del capitulo, por lo que no los entretengo mas

**Que lo disfruten.- **

* * *

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo V: Al borde del Abismo**

**Por: Freeman2**

**

* * *

**

Completamente cubierto por las nubes de tormenta, el cielo de Amity Park esperaba impaciente el momento adecuado para desatar su enfurecida tempestad. Un rayo se dibujo en el firmamento, para el asombro de algunas personas las cuales alcanzaron a notar como aquel destello iluminaba el cielo, y entre aquellas personas, se encontraba una joven de cabello rojizo la cual miraba el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.-

Jazz se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el escritorio, colocando el viejo álbum sobre la parte superior del mismo, justo al lado de la fotografía que había encontrado debajo de la cama de su hermano, sus manos aun temblaban debido a la impresión, y en su mente, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, ahora todas sus dudas y temores tenían mas que fundamentos suficientes como para hacer que se sintiera preocupada.-

"No lo entiendo".- se dijo intentando calmarse y colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente, la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas, todo aquello la había alterado demasiado y la verdad no se estaba sintiendo muy bien.-

"Tranquila Jazz".- murmuro para sí, intentando desesperadamente controlar sus emociones, todo lo que estaba pasando debía tener una explicación, pensó intentando encontrar una lógica que explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo.- "Quizás……, tal vez…..".- se decía así misma, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, en un desesperado intento por encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, pero mientras más luchaba por resolver las cosas dentro de una línea coherente de razonamiento, mas se daba cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenia un sentido racional.-

Finalmente vencida ante el hecho de no poder encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes, la joven pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hermano mirando los fragmentos de vidrio que adornaban el piso.

Intentar buscar una solución al problema, solo había servido para causarle un dolor de cabeza, no tenia caso intentar resolver aquel misterio, si lo único que lograba con todo su empeño era obtener mas preguntas sin respuestas, por lo que la única forma de terminar con todas su dudas seria conseguir todas las respuestas de su propio hermano.-

"Danny".- murmuro, abriendo los ojos un poco, pensando que quizás las respuestas si estaban mas cerca de lo que ella creía, por un momento un rayo de esperanza parecía iluminar su mente, imagino poniéndose de pie, después de todo si había encontrado la fotografía y el álbum quizás era posible encontrar algo mas entre las cosas de su hermano.-

Jazz se acerco al escritorio, y tomo algunos de los cuadernos de Danny, a ella nunca le había gustado la idea de entrometerse en la vida personal de su hermano, pero aquella era una ocasión especial, la cual lo ameritaba. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar entre las paginas intentando encontrar algo que le fuese de utilidad, incluso tomo su tiempo para revisar los apuntes de su hermano y ver si había escrito algo que pudiese ser raro o que al menos le diese una pista, tomo algunos libros de ciencias y de matemáticas que estaban detrás de todo el desorden, pero por desgracia para ella, no había nada que pareciese sospechoso. Después de revisar los libros sin éxito alguno, la pelirroja decido revisar también los cajones del escritorio, dio unos pasos hacia el frente alejándose del mismo y tomo la silla que estaba a un lado de la habitación, acercándola para poder sentarse en ella.-

"Vamos".- exclamo Jazz abriendo el primer cajón del lado izquierdo, con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo de utilidad en el.-

La joven reviso entre todos los papeles, y revistas relacionadas con el espacio que su hermano coleccionaba, esperando tener un poco de suerte para encontrar algo que le fuese útil, sin embargo tras unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, la joven comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que no conseguiría encontrar nada.-

Jazz cerró el cajón y se dispuso a abrir el siguiente, esperando que su suerte mejorara un poco, pero al igual que en el anterior solo puedo encontrar hojas de papel, algunos recibos, viejas entradas al cine y mas revistas que no le servían de nada.-

"Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto".- pensó Jazz, tras un largo suspiro.-

Aquello no había servido de nada, su hermano no era el tipo de chico que escribiría un diario o que anotaría sus pensamientos en un cuaderno, el más bien era del tipo que prefiere quedarse callado esperando las consecuencias.-

"No tiene caso".- resolvió Jazz finalmente, comenzando a sentirse preocupada al respecto.-

No había nada en aquella habitación que le ayudase en lo absoluto, y lo peor, era que sus temores aumentaban a cada minuto

"Y ahora que".- se dijo, sintiéndose un poco exhausta, el no saber nada, era como conducir a ciegas en la carretera, sin siquiera tener una idea de lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor, cada vez se hacia mas difícil encontrar respuestas o indicios que fuesen de utilidad, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar a que su hermano regresase de la escuela y que el mismo fuese el que resolviera el misterio.-

"Si hubiese otra forma".- murmuro colocando sus dos manos sobre su rostro e imaginando lo que Danny diría al ver que ella había estado husmeando en su habitación, sin embargo ella sabia que no era momento para sentir temor por aquellas cosas, el estaba en problemas y debía averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, aunque eso significase arruinar la excelente relación que había logrado con su hermano.-

"Uhmmm".- murmuro la pelirroja al retirar las manos de su rostro, notando algo extraño en sus dedos.- "Sangre".- exclamo sorprendida moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda los cuales estaban adornados por una pequeña mancha roja.- "Será posible".- se dijo mirando su mano derecha, pensando que quizás se había manchado con la sangre de su propia herida.-

"No es mi sangre"- dijo Jazz notando que la herida en su dedo índice ya no estaba abierta.- "Entonces".- exclamo mirando hacia el cajón abierto, la joven rápidamente tomo las revistas y las hojas que estaban dentro, comenzando a sacar todo para encontrar de donde provenía la sangre con la que se había manchado.-

Jazz siguió extrayendo el contenido del cajón revisando todo de forma mas minuciosa, miro entre las hojas pero no aprecia encontrar la fuente de aquella extraña mancha.-

"Vamos…".- exclamo un poco molesta mientras buscaba entre todas las cosas, "No puede ser".- dijo sintiéndose un poco frustrada al respecto, dejando caer unas revistas al piso las cuales al abrirse revelaron un pañuelo el cual se ocultaba en medio de ellas.-

"Si….".- celebro agachándose un poco al frente para tomar el pequeño pedazo de tela de color morado, el cual estaba manchado de rojo.-

"Este pañuelo".- pensó sosteniéndolo frente a ella con su mano derecha; pudiendo reconocer a su dueño solo con ver el color de la tela, "Es de Sam".- murmuro en voz baja

Jazz tomo el pañuelo con ambas manos y comenzó a desdoblarlo, dejando caer un pequeño trozo de papel sobre sus piernas el cual se encontraba envuelto dentro de la tela, la joven pelirroja coloco el pañuelo sobre el escritorio e intento limpiarse los dedos en una hoja en blanco la cual estaba cerca, justo después fijo su atención en el pequeño papel que estaba sobre sus piernas tomándolo por una de sus esquinas.-

"Otra fotografía".- murmuro al sentir el grosor de la hoja, tomándola con ambas manos y desdoblándola tal y como había hecho anteriormente con la tela morada.- "Sam".- exclamo la pelirroja al ver la imagen de la joven de ojos violeta, la cual parecía tener algo escrito con pequeñas gotas de sangre, "No…, estorbaras…., mas….".- leyó Jazz lentamente

"Ah….".- grito la pelirroja arrugando la fotografía con sus manos y lanzándola al piso.-

El corazón de Jazz comenzó a latir con fuerza, aquello era mas de lo que podía resistir, primero una fotografía rota, después un álbum lleno con sus propias fotografías y ahora una nota escrita con sangre, su búsqueda de respuestas era un callejón sin salida y cada paso que daba solo parecía revelar cosas peores.-

"Maldición, que significa todo esto".- grito sintiéndose desesperada, no pudiendo contener mas sus lagrimas, ahora comenzaba a asentirse arrepentida de haber querido indagar sobre la conducta de su hermano, "Por que....".- exclamo colocando sus manos sobre su rostro, como era posible que algo tan inocente se hubiese convertido de repente en algo tan perverso, todo era un misterio y ahora simplemente ya no quería saber mas al respecto.-

"Ring……, Ring………….".- se escucho el sonido del teléfono el cual sonaba en la primara planta.-

Le tomo a Jazz unos cuantos llamados para darse cuenta de que sonaba, después de unos minutos intentando despejar su mente finalmente se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su hermano pensando que quizás era una llamada de sus padres, o incluso podría ser Danny el que llamaba por alguna emergencia

La joven, camino por el pasillo un poco tambaleante, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerse de las paredes, su respiración era agitada, y sentía como todo le daba vueltas, pero el teléfono seguía sonando y debía procurar llegar hasta el. Jazz bajo las escaleras con un poco de cuidado, el sonido del teléfono resonaba entre sus oídos y la verdad aquello estaba comenzando a molestarla, finalmente los escalones terminaron llegando al primer piso, Jazz se acerco a la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono.-

"Buenos días".- saludo la joven tomando el auricular con su mano derecha y colocándolo en su oreja.- "Hola…".- llamo nuevamente al no obtener respuesta, espero por unos instantes haciendo un esfuerzo por oír algo, estaba segura de escuchar un sonido el cual se distinguía muy a lo lejos pero no pudo escuchar a nadie.-

"Hola….".- se escucho finalmente una voz del otro lado de la línea.-

"Si….".- respondió la pelirroja levantando un poco la voz., "Quien es…".- pregunto al no poder escuchar bien a la persona que le hablaba

"Jazz, eres tu….".- dijo aquella persona entre toda la interferencia.-

"Tucker….?".- pregunto Jazz, creyendo haber reconocido la voz.-

"Si…".- respondió el moreno quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, "Dame un segundo".- exclamo dejando a la pelirroja en espera.- "Hola… Jazz, que tal me escuchas ahora".- dijo finalmente tras la breve pausa, pero esta vez con mas claridad.-

"Mucho mejor".- respondió Jazz, quien ahora podía escucharle sin ningún problema.-

"Lo sabia":- exclamo el moreno un poco inconforme, "Debí imaginar que este tonto accesorio me daría problemas".- murmuraba por el teléfono.- "No debería haber confiado en un tonto infomercial":- se quejo

"Tucker….".- llamo la pelirroja intentando que el joven no se desviara de la razón de la llamada.- "Llamabas por alguna razón en especial".-

"Oh… lo siento".- se disculpo dándose cuenta que comenzaba a divagar en lo que decía.- "Dime Jazz".- titubeo un poco antes de proseguir "Esta Danny contigo".- pregunto Tucker esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta fuese positiva

"No, claro que no".- respondió la joven un poco sorprendida por la pregunta del moreno, "Se supone que esta en la escuela con Sam y contigo".- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose un poco confundida

"Rayos…….".- exclamo el moreno al escuchar la respuesta de la joven

"Que sucede tucker".- pregunto Jazz sintiéndose un poco intranquila ante la exclamación del moreno, "Acaso paso algo, le paso algo a Danny".- pregunto no pudiendo evitar el sentirse preocupada y mas aun después de todos sus descubrimientos.-

"No aun".- respondió Tucker, con un poco de sarcasmo, "Pero le pasara si no tiene una buena excusa para Lancer".- insinuó con un tono mas preocupado.-

"Que quieres decir".- pregunto la pelirroja, un poco sorprendía ante el comentario de su amigo.-

"Quiero decir que Danny y Sam no han asistido hoy a clases".- explico el moreno con un tono de preocupación, "Lancer esta hecho una fiera y si no tienen una buena excusa para su inasistencia los castigara por el resto del año escolar, intente llamar a Sam a su casa e incluso les he llamado a sus celulares pero no e obtenido respuesta, mi ultima esperanza era que estuviesen ahí pero....".-

"Nooo, Nooooo…………".- grito Jazz, casi dejando sordo a Tucker quien tubo que retirar el teléfono de su oído, sintiéndose atemorizada de que algo les hubiese pasado en especial después de haber encontrado la pequeña foto que estaba en medio del pañuelo

"Jazz que pasa".- pregunto Tucker un poco sobresaltado tras el grito de la joven, "Jazz estas ahí".- llamo nuevamente el moreno al no obtener respuesta alguna

"Tucker escúchame bien por favor".- respondió finalmente la pelirroja.-

"De acuerdo, te escucho".- dijo el moreno presionando un poco mas su teléfono en su oído para no perder ningún detalle.-

"Puede que suene un poco raro, pero creo que Sam podría estar en peligro al lado de Danny".-

"En peligro junto a Danny".- respondió Tucker un poco impresionado de las palabras de la pelirroja.- "A que te refieres con eso Jazz…".- exclamo el deseando una respuesta mas clara, "Jazz… respóndeme…., a que te refieres con eso".- insistió

"Escucha Tucker, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo".- respondió Jazz intentando no alargar la conversación, "Pero hay que encontrarlos a ambos antes de que algo malo suceda".-

"Esta bien".- respondió el moreno quien ahora estaba más que preocupado, "Tendré que salir de la escuela sin que me vean".-

"Lamento causarte problemas Tucker".- se disculpo la joven, "Pero es algo importante".-

"No te preocupes, después de todo Danny y Sam son mis mejores amigos".- aseguro el moreno tratando de inspirarle confianza.- "Una vez salga de la escuela los buscare en todo los lugares que frecuentamos".-

"De acuerdo".- asintió Jazz.- "Yo también los buscare en cualquier lugar que este cerca de aquí o de la casa de Sam.- añadió

"Entendido, nos reuniremos en el supermercado".- sugirió Tucker, "Creo que esta justo a la mitad del camino".- calculo dibujando un pequeño diagrama de la ciudad en su mente

"Muy bien".- respondió la pelirroja con afirmación, "Ten cuidado Tucker":-

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que están bien".- respondió el moreno animándola

"Eso espero".- susurro Jazz no muy animada terminando con la llamada y regresando el auricular a su lugar.-

Jazz coloco su mano izquierda sobre la pared para poder sostenerse, mientras cubría su frente con su mano derecha, intentando inútilmente calmar el dolor que le agobiaba, todo parecía estar fuera de control, y lo único que podía esperar es que tanto Sam como su hermano estuviesen bien.-

* * *

"Ah…………".- se escucho un grito desgarrador el cual inundo toda la sala, seguido por una escena de cruel proporción la cual caracteriza a casi todas las películas de terror

"Ahmmm…".- bostezó Danny, sin sentir alguna emoción ante aquella sangrienta masacre la cual se veía a todo color y con lujo de detalles, las películas de terror ya no creaban en el aquella emoción que siempre había sentido cuando las veía, por el contrario ahora se habían vuelto tan repetitivas que solo con ver una película de este genero, se habían visto todas, además desde que los fantasmas y espectros se habían hecho algo tan común en su vida, el ver este tipo de cintas resultaba en cierto modo algo gracioso.-

"Pasa algo Sam…".- pregunto Danny, desviando un poco su mirada de la pantalla y observando a la joven que estaba a su derecha, quien al igual que el, no parecía ponerle tanta atención a la proyección.-

"Sam".- llamo el joven ojiazul colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la joven, "Me escuchas".- le pregunto moviéndola suavemente.-

"Uhm…".- murmuro Sam regresando en si y girando un poco su cabeza para ver a Danny quien le observaba un poco preocupado, "Que pasa".- pregunto Sam, sintiéndose un poco incomoda por la forma en que el la miraba

"¿Estas aburrida?".- pregunto Danny, pensando que quizás no se sentía emocionada por la cinta.-

"No claro que no".- respondió ella dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para que el no se preocupara.

"No tienes que fingir".- respondió Danny notando claramente el desanimo en sus ojos.- "La verdad, yo también estoy aburrido".- exclamo dando otro bostezo mientas estiraba las manos hacia el cielo

Sam se sintió un poco apenada, Danny había gastado su dinero para que pasaran un momento juntos y en lugar de disfrutar el estar a su lado, en lo único que podía pensar era en la fotografía que el llevaba en su billetera.-

"Supongo que estas películas ya no son tan emocionantes como solían ser".- respondió la joven de ojos violeta sonriendo un poco apenada, intentando despejar su mente de todo aquello

"Tienes razón".- asintió Danny mirando la pantalla nuevamente y viendo como una de las actrices corría por el bosque intentando escapar de un hombre enmascarado el cual la perseguía con la clara intención de matarle, "Ya ni siquiera se esfuerzan".- murmuro Danny al ver aquella escena la cual se repetía una y otra vez en todas las películas que había visto antes.-

"Deberían invertir ese dinero en salvar los bosques tropicales en lugar de hacer malas películas".- bromeo Sam tras el comentario de Danny.-

"Jajaja".- rió el joven de ojos azules ante la broma de su amiga, "Solo tu podrías pensar en algo como eso".- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

"No puedes culparme por intentar salvar el mundo".- continuo bromeando, al ver como el reía.-

"Al menos serviría para algo mejor que esto".- dijo Danny señalando la pantalla justo cuando el enmascarado termino con la vida de la joven a la cual perseguía.-

"Jejeje".- rió Sam al ver la escena.- "Oh... no.... creo que la atrapo".- bromeo con una mirada de tristeza fingida

"Si, al igual que las otras 2000 chicas antes de ella".- dijo Danny entre risas disfrutando de la proyección como si se tratase mas de una comedia que de una cinta de terror.-

Danny se alegro al ver a Sam sonreír, a pesar de las consecuencias que su pequeña fuga escolar les ocasionaría, el ver a Sam tan contenta después de todos los problemas que habían tenido en los últimos días, hacia que el sacrificio valiese la pena.

"Sam…".- llamo Danny intentando llamar la atención de la joven

"Dime".- respondió ella dejando de reír al ver la mirada en el rostro de su amigo

"Perdóname".- murmuro Danny, cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio, aquel era el momento perfecto para aclarar muchas cosas y mas que todo el poder pedirle perdón sin que Tucker interviniese con alguno de sus comentarios los cuales normalmente empeoraban todo.-

"Me estas pidiendo perdón".- respondió Sam un poco sorprendida al escuchar como el se disculpaba

"Asi es".- afirmo Danny, "Quiero que me perdones".- menciono continuando con su disculpa, "Se que las ultimas semanas hemos tenido algunos problemas".- dijo moviéndose en su asiento y tomando la mano izquierda de Sam con su mano derecha, "Pero sabes que nunca querría lastimarte".- aseguro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

"No tienes porque disculparte".- respondió Sam desviando la mirada para evitar verle, "Después de todo yo también tengo la culpa de muchas cosas".- aseguro ella, pensando que sus celos eran una de las mayores causas por las que ellos siempre discutían

"Pero soy yo el que siempre te lastima".- dijo el ojiazul, agachándose un poco para obligarla a que lo viese a los ojos, "Sam…., tu eres muy importante para mi".-

Sam fijo su mirada en el tras escuchar aquellas palabras, había deseado durante tanto tiempo escucharle decir eso, pero ahora que finalmente lo había dicho, en el fondo de su corazón no sentía ni un poco de alegría, por el contrario lo único que aquello generaba eran mas dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el y su hermana.-

"Realmente lo eres".- continuo Danny, acariciando su rostro suavemente con su mano izquierda y acercándose a ella lentamente.-

Sam se sobresalto al ver como Danny se aproximaba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin control, mientras su mente le gritaba desesperadamente para que le detuviese, pero muy en el fondo ella realmente deseaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.-

"Sam".- murmuro Danny mientras la joven cerraba sus ojos esperando el momento en que sus labios se uniesen, sin embargo los ojos de Danny cambiaron repentinamente de color tornándose rojizos.- "Es hora de hacerte a un lado".- susurro suavemente levantando su mano derecha con la clara intención de tomar a la joven por el cuello sin que ella siquiera lo notase.-

"NOOO…………….".- grito Danny al unísono junto a los actores de la película haciendo que su grito hiciese eco en las cuatro paredes de la sala.-

"Danny".- exclamo Sam asustada al ver la reacción del joven quien se puso de pie rápidamente tras el grito.- "Que pasa".- pregunto la joven de ojos violeta tomándole de la mano y sintiendo como esta temblaba

"Discúlpame".- respondió Danny un poco agitado, "Necesito…., necesito ir al baño".- respondió tomando su mochila, dando media vuelta para caminar entre los asientos, y subiendo por las escaleras hasta la entrada de la sala

"Danny espera".- grito Sam poniéndose de pie, tomando sus cosas y corriendo detrás de el.-

Danny salio de la sala donde se proyectaba la película, al pasillo que conectaba con el vestíbulo del Cine, corrió un poco tambaleante casi tropezando con el joven que había tomado sus boletos antes de entrar, algo estaba mal, se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los sanitarios abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando rápidamente, dejando atrás a Sam quien simplemente no pudo alcanzarle.-

"Danny".- dijo Sam deteniéndose frente a la puerta, "Pero que es lo que te esta pasando".- murmuro para si sintiéndose impotente ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

"Mi cabeza…..".- exclamo Danny difícilmente acercándose a los lavamanos y sosteniéndose de la orilla de los mismos.-

Estaba completamente mareado y podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer, incluso comenzaba a ver pequeños destellos de luz frente a sus ojos.-

"Maldición".- dijo abriendo el grifo y tomando un poco de agua entre sus dos manos para poder mojarse el rostro.-

"Brr....".- exclamo al sentir como el agua fría mojaba su cara; agacho un poco su cabeza mientras intentaba calmarse, necesitaba un respiro para que todo dejase de dar vueltas.- "Que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer".- se dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando lo cerca que había estado de lastimar a Sam.-

"Realmente….., realmente…., deseaba hacerlo".- se dijo levantando la mirada y observando su reflejo en el espejo que estaba justo frente a el, el cual repentinamente dibujo una sonrisa de maldad al verle.-

"WAHHH……".- grito el joven de ojos azules dando rápidamente un paso atrás, al ver como su reflejo le sonreía, "Me estoy volviendo loco ".- exclamo Danny asustado cerrando sus ojos y presionando sus parpados con fuerza, esperando que todo fuese un producto de su imaginación, "Estoy imaginando cosas, solo estoy imaginando cosas".- se dijo con insistencia, pensando que quizás su malestar mezclado con las imágenes de la película estaban causándole alucinaciones

"Por mucho que lo desees".- dijo una voz dentro de su mente, "No es tu imaginación".-

"No……".- exclamo Danny abriendo los ojos y viendo como su reflejo le observaba con sus ojos enrojecidos.- "No es posible".- dijo incrédulo ante lo que veía.-

"Pero lo es".- se burlo de el, al verle tan alterado.-

"Quien eres en realidad, que es lo que quieres de mi".- le grito al espejo completamente convencido de haber perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba

"Yo, soy solo un producto de tu imaginación Danny".- bromeo con maldad.-

"Déjate de tonterías".- exclamo molesto ante su cinismo.- "Tu eres el que quiere lastimar a Sam no es verdad".-

"Así es".- respondió su reflejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- "Y la verdad, estuve tan cerca".- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada de furia, "Pero no importa, solo es cuestión de tiempo".-

"Tiempo, a que te refieres".- exclamo Danny señalando a su reflejo de forma amenazante "¿Dime porque quieres lastimarla?".- pregunto con un tono de furia en su voz.-

"Aun no lo entiendes verdad".- respondió la imagen en el espejo moviendo su cabeza con decepción, "Para que podamos ser felices, ella tiene que desaparecer".-

"Estas loco, jamás dejare que la lastimes".- grito acercándose mas al espejo

"Palabras, solo palabras".- respondió nuevamente usando un tono de burla, "Sin darte cuenta poco a poco me he ido acercando mas".- enfatizo mirándole con una sonrisa de maldad, "Y la próxima vez, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás salvarla".-

"CALLATE…."-.- grito Danny lleno de ira ante aquella declaración.-

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo Danny, y cuando ella no este, ya no podrás negarte a mi voluntad".-

"DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS………..".- grito Danny completamente enloquecido, levantando su mano derecha la cual comenzó a brillar con un extraño color verde claro, impactándola contra el espejo el cual tras el golpe se rompió causando un estruendo, mientras los pequeños fragmentos se rompían al caer al piso.-

"Jajajaja......, es solo cuestión de tiempo".- se escucho aquella voz la cual hacia eco en su cabeza

La respiración de Danny estaba completamente agitada, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una furia incontenible, aquello había sido real, se pregunto mirando el espejo roto el cual aun presionaba con su puño, definitivamente no había sido su imaginación, ni tampoco una ilusión se dijo respirando profundamente en un intento por controlarse.-

"Danny…………".- se escucho una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta de los sanitarios, "Danny…….".- se escucho nuevamente seguida por unos cuantos golpes en la puerta

Danny reacciono al escuchar aquella voz que le llamaba, y completamente fuera del control de su ira pudo ver lo que había pasado a su alrededor.-

"A un lado".- se escucho otra voz del otro lado de la puerta.-

"Clic".- se escucho un sonido, la perilla de la puerta había perdió el seguro y giro libremente, de esta forma uno de los encargados de la limpieza del cine pudo entrar al sanitario de caballeros

"Pero que diablos paso aquí".- exclamo el empleado al ver los fragmentos del espejo en el piso y el agua que había inundado el lugar pues debido a todo lo que había pasado Danny había olvidado cerrar el grifo del lavamanos lo cual había provocado que el agua se rebalsara inundando así el piso.- "Tu hiciste todo esto".- exclamo el encargado con un tono muy molesto.-

"Yo… yo….".- tartamudeo el ojiazul, no pudiendo pensar en una respuesta que fuese convincente.-

"Y bien".- exclamo nuevamente el joven empleado, quien quería una pronta explicación de lo sucedido

"Uhm….".- murmuro Danny sin responder nada, desviando su mirada y sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido.-

"Danny….".- se escucho otra voz la cual pertenecía a Sam quien entro al cuarto rápidamente.-

"Sam".- exclamo Danny al ver entrar a la joven quien se acerco a el.-

"Que paso aquí".- pregunto Sam parándose frente a Danny y observando todo el desorden que había en la habitación, "Danny, estas sangrando".- dijo un poco sorprendida al notar la herida en la mano del joven.-

"Estoy bien".- respondió Danny al ver como Sam tomaba su mano para revisarla

"Aun estoy esperando una respuesta".- exclamo el encargado de limpieza al ver que los dos jóvenes simplemente le ignoraban.-

"Rompiste el espejo con tu mano".- le pregunto Sam en voz baja, tratando de ser discreta frente al empleado quien no lucia nada contento.-

"Fue un accidente".- respondió Danny desviando su mirada.-

"Muy bien".- exclamo finalmente el encargado, sintiéndose completamente molesto de ver que ninguno respondía nada, "Llamare a seguridad".- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del sanitario dejando a los dos jóvenes quienes solo pudieron ver como el salía.-

"Parece que estamos en problemas".- comento Sam levantando un poco la mirada para ver el rostro de Danny.-

"Lo siento".- respondió el joven mirando a su alrededor todo lo que había causado.-

Danny cerro sus ojos, este día debería ser perfecto, pensó sintiéndose un poco molesto, el ir al cine y estar con Sam era mas de lo que podía pedir pero ahora lo único que había logrado era causar problemas, y lo peor es que Sam estaba involucrada en todo.-

"Dime que fue lo que paso".- pregunto la joven de ojos violeta al verle tan pensativo.- "Danny….".- insistió ella al ver que el no decía nada

"No es el momento Sam".- respondió Danny tomando la mano derecha de su amiga, "Por ahora lo mas importante es salir de aquí".-

"No estarás insinuando".- dijo Sam pensando que quizás el intentaría escapar

El cuerpo de Danny se torno transparente al igual que el de Sam quienes como por arte de magia parecían haber desaparecido, Danny comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pared mientras Sam le seguía no muy conforme, ambos atravesaron el muro como si se tratase de una puerta abierta desapareciendo completamente del lugar.-

"Aquí están".- se escucho un grito, al mismo tiempo que un vigilante y el joven de la limpidez entraban de regreso en los baños del cine.-

"Donde…".- pregunto el uniformado mirando el cuarto vació.-

"Ah…. No puede ser…, se escaparon….".- exclamo el empleado al ver que los dos jóvenes se habían ido

* * *

Danny y Sam traspasaron la pared, la cual daba justo con el callejón trasero del edificio logrando así escapar del problema. El cuerpo de ambos regreso a su estado normal tras asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca para verles cuando efectuasen el cambio. Danny soltó la mano de Sam y se recostó de espaldas sobre la pared que acababan de atravesar

"Ahora me dirás que es lo que sucedió".- insistió Sam quien ya no podía soportar el no saber que era lo que estaba pasando

"Solo fue un accidente".- respondió Danny intentando no verle a los ojos.-

"No me vengas con que solo fue un accidente".- respondió molesta, no toleraría mas evasivas de su parte, era momento de obtener respuestas.- "Dime la verdad".- le rogó un poco desesperada.-

"La verdad….".- le interrumpió Danny doblando sus rodillas y deslizando su espalda por la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso.- "Es que no lo se".- respondió agachando su mirada colocando su frente sobre sus rodillas.-

"Danny…".- respondió ella colocándose de rodillas frente a el.-

Sam vio la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, ella sabia que algo estaba mal, pero en el estado actual en el que se encontraba lo mejor seria no presionarle con mas preguntas, al menos no hasta que todo se calmase.-

Plic…. Plic…., las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, multiplicándose rápidamente en cuestión de segundos

"Ven Danny".- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie, "Será mejor que nos vallamos".- le insinuó al ver que la lluvia comenzaba a ser mas intensa

"Si….".- respondió el joven levantando la vista y mirando al cielo, "Pero a donde iremos".- pregunto pensando que ya no le quedaba dinero suficiente como para ir a algún otro lugar

"Mi casa esta cerca".- respondió Sam tomando la mano derecha de Danny con la intención de ayudarle a ponerse de pie.- "Ahi podremos resguardarnos de la lluvia, ademas también hay que curarte esa herida".- sugirió pensando que seria la mejor opción

Sam halo a Danny quien se apoyo en su mano izquierda para poder ponerse de pie, la lluvia se intensificaba a cada segundo, tendrían que correr para buscar refugio o terminarían mojándose por completo

"Vamos".- dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro para que emprendieran el camino a su casa

"Espera".- exclamo el joven haciendo que se detuviese.- "No se molestaran tus padres si llegas a casa antes de terminar la escuela".-

"Mis padres no están en casa".- respondió ella mientras su cabello comenzaba a cubrir su rostro debido a la lluvia, seguramente su familia ya habría salido a algún almuerzo de negocios o a visitar a algún amigo como era la costumbre de sus padres.- "No te preocupes por eso de acuerdo".- dijo nuevamente y le tomo de la mano.- "Vamos rápido".-

"Esta bien….".- respondió Danny caminando detrás de ella, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color rojo

* * *

**Comentario del Autor: **La atormentada mente de Danny parese estar a punto de ceder y la verdad la idea de estar solos en casa de Sam puede resultar muy peligrosa, pues esperaremos a ver que pasa, por otro lado Jazz no tiene idea de lo que esta a punto de enfrentar cuando finalmente logre encontrar a su hermano, pero los dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capitulo XD

**Gracias por leer.-**


	7. Bajo la LLuvia

**Un Saludo a Todos: **

La ultima semana la e pasado muy ocupada, trabajo, estudio, exámenes, todo esto a provocado que me retrase mucho en mis historias, pero por suerte siempre procuro escribir aunque sea solo pedacitos entre mis ratos libres, así que ahora finalmente puedo actualizar este Fic.-

Primeramente como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo para leer, espero la historia sea del agrado de todos, es un poco difícil escribir bien cuando se esta bajo tanta presión, por eso espero que el capitulo haya quedado bien, la verdad la revise varias veces como siempre suelo hacer así que espero que no hayan errores por ahí.-

Bien sin mas que decir solo les pido que lo disfruten:

* * *

**Amor Prohibido  
**

**Capitulo VI: Bajo la lluvia**

**Por: Freeman2**

* * *

La tormenta parecía no tener fin. Todas las personas corrían desesperadamente de un lado a otro intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero mientras más procuraban escapar del agua, mas parecía incrementarse la intensidad de la lluvia. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por las nubes y la luz del sol había desaparecido por completo, aquel clima era algo normal en aquella época del año, sin embargo no podía negarse que era un paisaje muy deprimente.-

"Disculpe.- dijo un hombre de cabello negro el cual vestía un traje color café, al tropezar con una joven pelirroja la cual llevaba un paraguas de color azul en sus manos, intentando difícilmente el cubrirse de la lluvia.-

"No hay problema".- respondió amablemente levantando la mirada mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban en su rostro.-

Jazz se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando sin ponerle mucha atención al asunto, se encontraba completamente hundida en su pensamiento por lo que nada a su alrededor parecía tener importancia.-

"No puede ser".- exclamo al ver el reloj en uno de los postes especiales los cuales adornan la calle, había salido de su casa hacia casi treinta minutos y aun no había logrado ver algún indicio de Sam o de Danny, el camino se hacia eterno mientras sus ideas daban vuelta una y otra vez por su cabeza; sorpresa, confusión, duda, no sabia que pensar de todo lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana, solo quería encontrar a su hermano y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.-

Jazz continúo caminando por la calle, mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algún lugar en donde los dos jóvenes pudiesen estar, finalmente se acerco a la ventana de un restaurante el cual estaba justo en la esquina de la cuadra. Jazz intento ver el interior del restaurante; algunas personas comían tranquilamente mientras otras compraban un café para calentarse un poco tras haberse mojado afuera, la joven miro cada extremo del lugar sin embargo no pudo ver a Sam o a su Hermano.-

"Aquí tampoco".- murmuro para si en voz baja, tras obtener el mismo resultado que en los lugares anteriores; había revisado ya tres restaurantes e incluso la heladería en donde ellos siempre comían pero sin ningún resultado alentador, incluso había preguntado a algunos vendedores si por casualidad habían visto a un par de jóvenes que encajasen con su descripción, pero todo había sido en vano ya que nadie les había visto.-

"Donde mas podría buscar".- pensó Jazz, caminando hasta el cruce peatonal en la esquina de la calle, deteniéndose justo frente a la línea de seguridad esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de luz y le permitiese cruzar al otro lado

Jazz agacho un poco la mirada, mientras intentaba imaginar en que otro lugar podrían encontrarse Sam y su hermano, quizás debería buscarlos en los juegos de vídeo, o tal vez en el cine considero ya que estaba más cerca de su posición actual.-

"Pero también".- susurro, recordando que había otro restaurante el cual su hermano solía frecuentar, sin embargo el cine seguía estando mucho mas cerca, así que seria el mejor lugar para reanudar su búsqueda.-

"Blinck".- la luz del semáforo cambio de color dándole a la pelirroja la oportunidad de cruzar la calle.-

Jazz dio el primer paso descendiendo de la acera, sin embargo antes de que pudiese terminar de poner su pie en el asfalto; un automóvil el cual no respeto la señal de alto cruzo frente a ella a toda velocidad salpicándola por completo con el agua que se había acumulado en la orilla de la calle.-

"Genial…….".- exclamo molesta al verse completamente empapada tras aquella falta de consideración, "Mas les vale que estén en el cine".- murmuro con un poco de mal genio, pensando en todo lo que había sufrido hasta ahora por culpa de su hermano.-

* * *

"Diablos, diablos".- grito Tucker mientras corría por la calle cubriéndose de la lluvia con su mochila la cual no le protegía tanto como cualquiera podría pensar. Salir de la escuela no había sido una tarea fácil, por suerte había podido burlar a Lancer escondiéndose en su casillero, con un poco de ayuda de su querido amigo Dash, ahora que estaba fuera y libre de peligro su misión era la de ayudar a Jazz a buscar a Danny y Sam.-

"Vamos, Vamos".- murmuraba mientras corría a toda prisa buscando un lugar donde poder resguardarse, sin embargo cada esquina o lona que estuviese a la disposición ya estaba mas que abarrotada por personas que al igual que el buscaban donde cubrirse de la lluvia.-

Finalmente después de mucho correr pudo encontrar refugio en el pequeño techo de una tienda de abarrotes la cual estaba cerrada, el moreno corrio impulsado por su ultimo aliento para poder llegar hasta el lugar.-

"Ufff….".- suspiro aliviado, aunque de poco le sirviese pues ya se había mojado por completo y lo peor es que el usar su mochila como paraguas solo había provocado que todos sus libros de texto se mojasen también, "Eres todo un genio".- comento para si abriendo su mochila y viendo todo el contenido de la misma el cual estaba completamente empapado.-

El clima no parecía ayudar en nada, la tormenta no daba señales de que fuese a terminar pronto, al menos era obvio que el resto del día seguiría lloviendo, y lo peor es que lo único que el moreno había hecho hasta ahora, era buscar un lugar para resguardarse en lugar de comenzar con la búsqueda que se le había encomendado.-

"Ah… Rayos".- exclamo al extraer su inseparable PDA, la cual también parecía haberse mojado un poco, "Espero que no se haya dañado".- dijo al mismo tiempo que oprimía los botones para asegurarse de que funcionase correctamente.-

"Todo parece funcionar bien".- murmuro mientras revisaba cada una de las opciones en el menú y entraba a todas sus carpetas para ver si alguna causaba algún tipo de error.-

Aquella PDA era la ultima que le quedaba tras los últimos encuentros del tipo fantasmal en los que había participado con su amigo Danny, la verdad sus padres estaban cansados de invertir tanto dinero en tecnología, pues parecía que necesitaba una nueva cada semana, así que debía asegurarse de que esta durase mas tiempo o estaría en serios problemas.

"Todo en orden".- exclamo satisfecho, al ver que su pequeño aparato no parecía presentar algún problema, "Muy bien ahora hay que concentrarse en otras cosas".- dijo tras el breve momento de distracción, dejando a un lado su pequeña pieza de tecnología, para poder concentrarse nuevamente en su misión.-

"Veamos si yo fuera Danny a donde iría".- se dijo pensativo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla, intentando decidir cual seria el mejor lugar para comenzar con la búsqueda de sus amigos, "Quizás debería comenzar por la librería favorita de Sam".- se dijo imaginando que tal vez podrían estar ahí resguardándose de la lluvia, "Aunque a Danny no le gusta mucho ir ahí".- suspiro con un tono mas negativo, descartando de esta forma la idea, "La heladería claro".- exclamo mas animado, sin embargo aquella idea también estaba descartada pues Jazz seguramente ya habría pensado lo mismo, sin contra con el hecho de que el lugar estaba mas cerca de su casa.-

"Uhmm…".- murmuro intentando concentrarse mas. Había tantos lugares a donde ir, el cine, el parque, cualquier restaurante que estuviese en el camino, librerías, tiendas, centros comerciales, la casa de la electrónica.-

"La casa de la electrónica".- susurro en voz baja, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e introduciendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo su teléfono el cual le había dado muchas dificultades con su nuevo aditamento de marcado por voz.- "Bueno cabe la posibilidad".- rió con un poco de maldad, pensando que con un poco de suerte les podría encontrar ahí, y si no pues al menos podría lograr sacar algún beneficio de su pequeña desviación.-

"Esta decidido":- dijo el moreno guardando su teléfono nuevamente y ajustando la mochila en su espalda, dispuesto a ir a la tienda de electrónica que estaba casi a cuatro cuadras de donde el se encontraba.-

* * *

El agua se deslizaba por la orilla de la acera en forma de un pequeño rió el cual se perdía justo en el desagües. Danny y Sam caminaban uno junto al otro mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos sin que siquiera intentasen protegerse de ella; resguardarse ya no tenia ningún sentido, después de todo, sus ropas se habían oscurecido debido al agua dando a entender que estaban completamente empapados, la lluvia no había dado tregua en ningún momento; cada paso que los dos joven daban hacían salpicar el agua que se había acumulado en el pavimento lo cual solo les mojaba mas.-

"Piiiiiiiiiiii".- resonó la bocina de un automóvil el cual paso a toda velocidad levantando el agua que estaba en la cuneta y salpicando a los dos jóvenes quienes caminaban completamente desapercibidos de su alrededor, completamente hundidos en sus pensamientos y sin decirse una sola palabra.-

"AH……..".- grito Danny enfurecido, corriendo hacia la calle y levantando su mano derecha, moviéndola de forma amenazante con su puño cerrado "FÍJATE IDIOTA"- grito molesto colocando su mano izquierda en su boca para que su voz se escuchase con más fuerza

"Danny".- dijo Sam llamando su atención.- "Olvídalo".- le dijo calmándolo, "No creo que te haya escuchado de todas formas.- comento un poco desanimada mirando al joven quien agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado por su reacción

"Supongo que tienes razón".- respondió Danny, deslizando su mano derecha sobre su rostro para retirar algunas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su frente.-

"Vamos ya estamos cerca".- comento Sam caminando nuevamente y dejando a su amigo un poco rezagado.-

Danny miro fijamente al piso, viendo como el agua caía haciendo pequeñas ondas al tocar el suelo, su cabeza aun le dolía y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el cine, intentaba fuertemente convencerse de que todo había sido solo una alucinación y que el romper el espejo solo había sido un accidente, pero por mucho que se repitiera que había sido solo su imaginación, en el fondo de su ser savia que algo estaba mal.-

"Y lo peor de todo".- susurro en voz baja, levantando su mirada y viendo a Sam quien ya se había alejado un poco, "Estuve a punto de lastimarla".- se dijo mirando sus manos, con las cuales casi le habia hecho daño a su amiga.-

"Danny".- llamo Sam deteniéndose al notar que su amigo no le seguía.-

"Si…".- respondió el joven dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia ella.-

"Es…, estas bien".- Sam se atrevió a preguntar, desviando su mirada al ver que el se acercaba, sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta seria alguna evasiva por parte de su amigo.-

"No lo se".- respondió Danny, para sorpresa de la joven de ojos violeta quien al escuchar sus palabras le miro fijamente, "Sam".- murmuro tomándola entre sus brazos sin previo aviso y acercándola a el para poder abrazarle con fuerza.-

La joven de cabello negro quedo paralizada, su corazón nuevamente comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, deseaba abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas, pero en su mente sabia que no podía dejarse engañar por sus sentimientos.-

"Que sucede…..".- pregunto Sam levantando un poco sus manos y abrazándole suavemente.-

"Perdóname".- le susurro al oído mientras le abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza

"Y ahora por que te disculpas".- respondió ella forzando una pequeña sonrisa

"Por todo….".- dijo Danny soltándola y tomándola de la cintura, para poder verla a los ojos, "Por mi culpa tendrás problemas con Lancer, también pasara un tiempo antes de que podamos regresar al cine; este día debería haber sido perfecto, pero todo salio mal, siempre que estas conmigo terminas involucrándote en algún problema".-

"No tienes porque disculparte".- le interrumpió la joven levantando su mano derecha y acariciando el rostro de su amigo, "La verdad, los problemas no me importan, siempre que puedas estar conmigo".- dijo cubriéndose la boca rápidamente usando la mano con la que le acariciaba, había hablado sin pensar, dejando que sus sentimientos saliesen a la luz aun cuando luchaba por contenerlos.-

Sam se sintió avergonzada por sus palabras, sin embargo Danny sonrió al escucharlas, en el fondo de su corazón el sentía exactamente lo mismo, no podía negarlo, el sentía algo especial por ella, no solo porque fuese su amiga, si no porque entre ellos había algo mas.-

"Lo siento, hable sin pensar".- dijo la joven sin evitar el sentirse apenada tras abrir su corazón de esa forma tan inesperada.-

"Ahora eres tu quien no tiene que disculparse".- respondió Danny acariciando el rostro de la joven con su mano derecha y limpiando las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un instante, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, era igual que en el cine, sus labios nuevamente estaban apunto de encontrarse y unirse, y esta vez Danny podía sentir que su mente estaba lucida mientras la distancia se acortaba mas y mas.-

"Piiiiiiiiiiii".- se escucho el estruendo de una bocina seguida por una enorme ola de agua la cual cubrió a ambos jóvenes separándolos y así evitando que aquella romántica escena tuviese conclusión.-

Ambos se miraron completamente atónitos tras lo ocurrido, acaso era un capricho del destino que siempre ocurriese algo cuando estaban tan cerca de estar finalmente juntos; quizás la vida se divertía viéndoles intentarlo una y otra vez sin éxito, fuese lo que fuese siempre parecía haber algo que estaba dispuesto a evitar su relación.-

"Supongo que deberíamos seguir adelante".- dijo Danny no pudiendo evitar reírse al verse completamente empapado.-

"Tienes razón, mi casa ya esta cerca, continuemos".- sugirió Sam riendo también ante el claro capricho del destino.-

Los dos jóvenes rieron y por un momento todos los problemas parecían haberse olvidaron, ahora lo único que importaba era llegar a casa de Sam y así poder resguardarse de la lluvia

* * *

"Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar la lluvia".- exclamo Jazz cerrando su paraguas y escurriendo un poco las gotas que habían caído sobre su ropa, su pantalón estaba completamente empapado al igual que su calzado, y seguramente había un resfriado esperandola en su futuro tras su pequeña aventura.-

La joven miro los carteles que adornaban la entrada, finalmente había podido llagar al cine y lo mejor de todo es que al menos por un momento estaría segura de la lluvia.- Jazz sacudió el paraguas un poco para asegurarse de que no escurriera, seguidamente camino hasta la puerta de la entrada y miro el interior del lugar buscando a su hermano tal y como lo había hecho en los otros lugares que había visitado antes.-

"Aquí tampoco".- se dijo sintiéndose un poco desanimada al ver solo unas cuantas personas las cuales estaban comprando comida o esperando poder entrar a ver la película por la que habían pagado; pero quizás aun era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, puesto que ellos podrían estar en alguna de las salas viendo alguna de las películas que ya se estaban exhibiendo.-

Finalmente después de pensarlo un momento Jazz decidió entrar al cine, no perdía nada con preguntarle a los empleados si habían visto entrar a los dos jóvenes, al menos así podría aclarar aquella duda ya que si ellos se encontraban en el lugar solo tendría que esperar a que saliesen.-

"Brrr".- murmuro la pelirroja abrazándose al sentir el aire frió que inundaba el ambiente dentro del lugar, aquello mezclado con su ropa mojada era algo difícil de soportar en su estado actual.- "Espero que la pulmonía lo valga".- se dijo frotando sus manos con fuerza sobre sus brazos intentando calentarse un poco.-

Jazz camino alrededor del vestíbulo intentando ver los lugares que no eran visibles desde la parte de afuera, en especial las mesas donde los clientes podían esperar y al mismo tiempo comer algo, finalmente se acerco al mostrador en donde se vendían las golosinas, si Sam y Danny estaban en el cine seguramente la joven que estaba a cargo de la venta de comida los habría visto.-

"Disculpe".- dijo la pelirroja levantando un poco su mano derecha para poder llamar la atención de la joven de cabello negro quien estaba a cargo de atender a los clientes.-

"En que puedo servirle".- respondió con amabilidad, dibujando una sonrisa muy animada en su rostro.- "Tenemos de toda clase de dulces, también puede probar nuestras nuevas palomitas de maíz con caramelo, o si lo prefiere, una orden de nachos con queso especial este día incluyen la bebida completamente gratis".- continuo con su acostumbrada presentación para los clientes, mientras mostraba las golosinas que estaban tras el cristal del mostrador.-

"No gracias".- respondió Jazz sintiéndose un poco apenada tras el esfuerzo de la joven por venderle algo de comer.-

"Esta segura".- respondió la amable joven de cabello negro un poco desanimada, "Porque también tenemos otras cosas, además de seis diferentes combinaciones a su gusto".- intento convencerle mostrándole las promociones que tenían ese día.-

"Se lo agradezco, pero no deseo comprar nada".- respondió la pelirroja esperando no decepcionarla, "La verdad solo quería saber si por casualidad ha visto a una pareja de jóvenes venir al cine esta mañana".- pregunto revelándole así la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.-

"Bueno, aquí veo muchas parejas todo los días".- respondió la joven con un poco de ironía indicándole con la mirada para que notase a las parejas que estaban por todo el vestíbulo, "Podría describirlos".- le pregunto a la pelirroja, una clara descripción de las personas que buscaba seria de mucha mejor ayuda para identificarlas.-

"Bueno, ambos tienen 15 años, la joven es de cabello negro y ojos violeta, acostumbra vestir de negro. Y el joven también tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules y veste una camisa blanca con pequeños bordes rojos.- explico Jazz intentando ser lo mas detallada posible

"Un momento, cabello negro y ojos azules".- murmuro un poco sorprendida.- "Usted conoce a ese chico".-

"Si…".- respondió rápidamente sin poder ocultar la ansiedad, imaginando que posiblemente ambos aun se encontraban en el cine.- "Es mi hermano, los a visto".- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuese un si

"Uhmmm…., ya veo".- murmuro la joven con un tono el cual ya sonaba tan animado como al principio, "Le importaría esperar aquí un segundo".- dijo cortésmente retirándose del mostrador y caminando hasta donde se encontraba un hombre de camisa roja al cual le dijo unas cuantas palabras.-

Jazz observo aquello un poco confundida; ahora no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando, acaso aquel hombre sabia algo de su hermano o es que se había metido en algún problema sin siquiera saberlo. Después de unos segundos de intercambiar palabras tanto la joven como el hombre de camisa roja se acercaron a ella con una mirada no muy amistosa.-

"Buenos días señorita, soy el gerente del cine".- se presento con amabilidad aunque la mirada seria en sus ojos no cambio ni por un segundo.- "Le importaría acompañarme a la oficina".-

"¿Acompañarlo?".- pregunto sorprendida al no entender porque le pedía aquello, cuando lo único que ella quería era saber sobre Sam y Danny, "¿Porque razón?".- pregunto nuevamente esperando que le aclarasen la situación.-

"Vera…., su hermano".- respondió en voz baja intentando ser discreto, "Causo un pequeño problema en nuestro establecimiento y me gustaría platicar con usted sobre el asunto, en privado".-

"Entonces el no esta aquí".- dijo Jazz, siendo aquello lo primero que vino a su mente sin siquiera reparar en el hecho que ahora estaba en medio de un problema mucho mayor.-

"Por favor acompáñeme".- le pidió nuevamente, girando un poco e invitándole a que caminase junto a el a su oficina.- "Ahí le explicare todo lo ocurrido".-

"Si…..".- respondió la pelirroja caminando junto al gerente.-

* * *

"Gracias".- dijo Tucker despidiéndose del joven que estaba junto a la registrado mientras salía de la tienda de electrónica en donde había desperdiciado los últimos veinte minutos, "Muy bien".- exclamo cerrando la puerta y colocándose sus audífonos los cuales conecto a su teléfono celular para poder llevar acabo la prueba de su funcionamiento.- "Sam".- dijo con fuerza y claridad, instantáneamente el teléfono marco los números adecuados para poder llamar a la joven de ojos violeta.-

"Funciona".- celebro alzando sus manos en señal de victoria, su nuevo accesorio de marcado por voz finalmente estaba configurado de la forma correcta y ahora ya no tendría problemas con ello.-

Tucker se ajusto los audífonos y espero unos segundos mientras el teléfono llamaba, sin embargo después de algunos tonos la llamada finalizo sin ningún excito.-

"Donde podrán estar".- exclamo el moreno un poco molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente junto a la pared utilizando el pequeño techo fuera de la tienda para evitar mojarse.-

Ya había intentado muchas veces el llamar a sus amigos pero por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiese ninguno de los ellos había respondido el teléfono, también les había enviado mensajes de texto pero tampoco le habían respondido.-

"Quizás no quieren que los moleste".- pensó Tucker, considerando que tal vez lo que ellos realmente querían era algo de privacidad, "Pero según lo que dijo Jazz".- murmuro recordando lo preocupada que se encontraba la pelirroja cuando hablo con ella por teléfono.-

"Rayos".- exclamo el moreno, "Porque siempre soy el ultimo en saber las cosas".- dijo molesto pensando que siempre se entraba de todos los problemas al ultimo.-

"Bueno lo mejor será que siga buscándolos".- decidió finalmente guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo

Tucker camino lentamente intentando buscar donde cubrirse de la lluvia, su siguiente destino seria el restaurante donde Danny solía esconderse cuando estaba en problemas; el moreno camino hasta el cruce y espero a que la luz cambiara, la lluvia parecía estar disminuyendo pero quizás aquella pequeña calma solo seria algo momentáneo.-

"Me pregunto si Jazz habrá tenido suerte".- murmuro tucker mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle tras el cambio de luz en el semáforo.-

* * *

La puerta de la oficina se cerró, el lugar era pequeño pero muy ordenado, un escritorio, un par de sillas y un archivero el cual seguramente tenía todos los documentos importantes relacionados con el negocio. Jazz miro a su alrededor, la pared era de color blanco y se encontraba adornada por algunos pequeños cuadros de paisajes, no era un lugar tan incomodo, pero un poco mas de espacio no estaría tan mal.-

"Tome asiento señorita".- dijo el gerente del cine mientras tomaba una silla y se la ofrecía a la joven pelirroja, quien se sentó sin discutir o poner algún pero.-

"Podría decirme que es lo que sucede".- pregunto Jazz finalmente, tanto misterio comenzaba a ser algo molesto y no tenia tiempo como para estar encerrada hablando con aquel hombre.-

"Lamento la brusquedad".- se disculpo el gerente sentándose tras el escritorio que estaba frente a la joven.- "Pero me temo que su hermano y su amiga causaron algunos problemas hace un momento".-

"Entonces si estuvieron aquí".- pensó Jazz sin decir una sola palabra, "Que clase de problema es el que causaron".- pregunto regresando a la conversación y comenzando a sentir un poco de curiosidad por el asunto.-

"Bien, según tengo entendido, su hermano provoco algunos destrozos en los sanitarios".- explico comentando lo que el encargado de la limpieza le había dicho al respecto.-

"¿Destrozos?…".- pregunto sorprendida.-

"Vera, no solo inundo el cuarto de baño, sino que también rompió el espejo que esta frente a los lavamanos".- continuo con la narración de los hechos, "Pero el verdadero problema es que tanto el como su acompañante se dieron a la fuga tras el incidente".-

"Escaparon….".- respondió impresionada; seguramente Danny había usado sus dotes fantasmales para poder librarse de la situación, aquello era algo que la dejaba perpleja, lo ocurrido comprobaba que algo no estaba bien con su hermano y que Sam podría estar en peligro después de todo.-

"Ahora entiende mi posición, no es así señorita".- dijo el gerente en un tono serio colocando sus dos manos sobre el escritorio, "Alguien debe hacerse responsable de lo ocurrido".-

* * *

"Ya estamos cerca".- dijo Sam al ver su casa a la distancia, después de todo lo ocurrido lo único que quería era llegar, ponerse ropa seca y tomar algo caliente.-

"Espera".- dijo Danny quien se sentía un poco cansado tras la caminata, sin contar con que mover los pies con la ropa mojada era un fastidio, sus zapatos escurrían agua y seguramente sus calcetines estaban tan mojados como el.-

"Vamos solo son unos cuantos pasos mas".- dijo Sam intentando animarle.-

Ambos caminaron, aunque a pasos mas lentos hasta llegar al pórtico, la lluvia había disminuido pero tras haberse mojado todo el camino aquello no servia de mucho ahora, por suerte Sam podría darse el lujo de cambiarse de ropa, pero Danny no tenia nada mas que ponerse, al menos que su amiga le prestase un vestido lo cual era una idea completamente descartada.-

"Finalmente".- exclamo Danny aliviado al detenerse frente a la casa de su amigo mientras se apoyaba en el pequeño muro el cual era parte del pórtico, intento tomar un poco de aire para recobrar sus fuerzas mientras Sam buscaba la llave de la puerta en su mochila.-

"Donde están".- murmuro Sam en voz baja mientras buscaba su llave entre sus cuadernos los cuales estaban completamente arrugados debido al agua, finalmente tras unos segundos de frustrante búsqueda, pudo sentir el frió metal de la llave, Sam la extrajo para poder usarla en la puerta. "Ven".- exclamo tomando a Danny del brazo para ayudarle a subir por las escaleras del pórtico.-

"Esta bien".- respondió el tomando un ultimo impulso para poder subir.-

Sam se paro frente a la puerta, introdujo la llave en la perilla y se dispuso a abrirla.-

"Estas segura que tus padres no están".- le detuvo Danny; no quería causarle mas problemas de los que ya tenían por lo que deseaba estar mas que seguro de que todo estaría bien.-

"Estoy segura".- respondió ella tranquilizándolo y abriendo la puerta, "Lo vez".- dijo al ver el interior de la casa notando que las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber señales de nadie mas.- "Tenemos toda la casa solo para nosotros".- bromeo entrando y dejando a Danny quien se quedo afuera por un instante.-

"Perfecto".- murmuro Danny en voz baja, "Así nadie podrá interrumpirnos".- rió con maldad entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.-

* * *

**Comentario del Autor: **

Como era de esperarse las cosas han comenzado a empeorar en la historia, mas lo mejor esta por venir, espero no tardar mucho con el proximo capitulo para que puedan ver lo que pasara con Danny y Sam.-

Por ultimo les agradesco por haber leido =)


	8. Solos en la Oscuridad

Bueno decidí dedicar el fin de semana a la escritura y pude terminar este capitulo en menos tiempo de lo que pensé, aunque debí haberlo publicado el domingo, lamentablemente mi pc me dio una cierta cantidad de problemas por una actualización que salio mal y me fue imposible hacerlo.-

Bueno regresando al tema, primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído la historia hasta este punto y también a todos los que me han dado sus comentarios, esperando que mi escrito sea completamente de su agrado.-

Este capitulo fue uno de mis favoritos en la versión original que escribí ya hace un buen tiempo, por lo que espero que las personas que ya lo conocen lo disfruten también, hice lo posible por que la idea original fuese la misma, aunque le agregue un poco mas de emoción jejeje.-

Muy bien como no me gusta entretenerles con palabras, solo puedo esperar que disfruten este capitulo.-

* * *

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo VII: "Solos en la Oscuridad"**

**Por: Freeman2**

* * *

La puerta principal se cerro por completo haciendo un pequeño ruido provocado por el seguro metálico del picaporte, el lugar estaba completamente envuelto en la oscuridad, aunque aun era temprano el clima nublado causaba que las sombras se apoderaran de el hogar de la familia Manson, el ambiente era lúgubre, aunque para Danny aquello era algo normal pues casi todos los lugares que visitaba cuando era un fantasma se veían justamente iguales.-

Sam lanzo un suspiro mientras que Danny caminaba justo detrás de ella en dirección a la sala, ambos estaban empapados, y el agua que se escurría por su ropa mojaba todo el piso de la casa dejando un pequeño camino detrás de ellos. Sam levanto su mano derecha y con ella tomo un pequeño mechón de su cabello exprimiéndolo un poco para escurrir el agua acumulada en su pelo, mientras Danny hacia lo mismo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para que el agua saliera despedida en todas direcciones.-

"Al menos ya estamos en casa".- murmuro Sam clocando su mochila mojada sobre el piso, respaldándola sobre un extremo del sofá el cual estaba justo en medio de la sala, en frente de una pequeña mesa seguida de el gran televisor de plasma que sus padres habían comprado recientemente, "Ponte cómodo".- le ofreció a Danny mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.-

"Mojaras el sofá".- dijo Danny al ver como ella se acomodaba con tanta tranquilidad.-

"Es mi casa".- respondió ella con un poco de ironía, "Me sorprende que seas tu el que se preocupe por eso y no yo".- le dijo al joven quien le dio la razón asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza

"Supongo que tienes razón".- dijo colocando su mochila junto a la de su amiga y sentándose a su lado, "Pero ya no quiero causarte mas problemas".- enfatizo, pensando que cualquier cosa que el hacia terminaba por causar alguna clase de catástrofe la cual siempre terminaba involucrándola a ella también.-

"No creo que las cosas puedan empeorar mas".- respondió con un tono no muy optimista, pero después del castigo que seguramente les esperaría a primera hora después del fin de semana y su pequeño incidente en el cine, sin contar el resfrió que seguramente tendrían que padecer a causa de la lluvia, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.-

"Al menos dejo de llover".- dijo Danny, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá intentando tomar un poco de aire.-

"Clásico".- exclamo Sam mientras continuaba escurriendo su cabello, "Justo cuando estamos bajo techo la lluvia cesa".- señalo al notar que las gotas de lluvia habían dejado de caer sobre el techo de la casa.-

"Siempre es igual".- bromeo Danny, "La vida parece divertirse haciéndonos sufrir".- dijo con un poco de ironía mientras estiraba su camisa la cual se recogía a causa de toda el agua que había absorbido.-

"Si".- respondió Sam sonriendo mientras bajaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre sus rodillas.- "Párese que somos sus blancos preferidos".- bromeo aunque sin sentir mucha gracia por su propio comentario.-

"Ujum….".- murmuro Danny asintiendo mientras continuaba arreglando su ropa

Sam guardo silencio por un instante, Danny tampoco parecía tener nada mas que decir, simplemente se dedico a escurrir su ropa pensando que necesitaba por lo menos quitarle el agua para que no tardase tanto en secarse, no tenia nada mas que ponerse así que era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. El sonido del reloj fue lo único que se escucho haciendo eco en la sala tras casi diez minutos de silencio, Sam intento buscar las palabras adecuadas o el tema indicado para comenzar una conversación, sin embargo con tantas cosas en su cabeza le era muy difícil decir algo que no involucrase lo que había ocurrido y de lo cual el seguramente no querría hablar.-

"Ah.….".- exclamo Danny finalmente agotado, la faena de secarse ya no parecía tener ningún sentido, después de todo no lograría evitar el enfermarse, así que solo podía quedarse sentado y esperar hasta que los síntomas del resfrió le llegasen poco a poco a molestarle.-

"Oh… lo había olvidado".- dijo Sam al notar la herida en la mano de Danny la cual aunque ya no sangraba aun lucia en muy mal estado.- "Hay que curarte esa herida".- señalo tomando la mano derecha de Danny y examinando la gravedad de la lesión.-

"No te preocupes, ya sanara".- respondió el retirando su mano y escondiéndola debajo de un cojín el cual tomo de uno de los extremo del sofá.-

"Como puedes decir eso, sabes que podría ser algo grave".- respondió molesta ante la actitud tan despreocupada de su amigo, "Iré por el botiquín, para poder curarte".- dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie con la intención de subir al segundo piso y buscar los medicamentos que se guardaban en el cuarto de baño.-

"Sam….".- insinuó Danny intentando hacerla desistir, no queriendo causarle ninguna molestia.-

"Danny………".- respondió ella mirándole con seriedad, ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos sin nada mas que sus miradas para hablar el uno con el otro

"Esta bien".- respondió Danny levantando las manos al ver la determinación en los ojos de la joven, sabiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de idea.-

Sam sonrió victoriosa al ver como el se rendía, después de todo ella siempre solía ganar todas las discusiones y esta no era la excepción.-

"Volveré en un segundo".- dijo caminando por la sala en dirección a las escaleras las cuales estaban junto a la puerta de la entrada al igual que en la casa de Danny.-

"Sam…..".- llamo el joven nuevamente provocando que su amiga se detuviese.-

Sam se dio la vuelta al escucharle, dio unos paso atrás regresando a la sala y miro a Danny quien agacho un poco la cabeza no pudiendo evitar el sentirse avergonzado por todas las atenciones que ella le daba aun después de todos los percances que le había ocasionado ese día.-

"Gracias".- dijo en voz baja, desviando la mirada intentando guardar un poco de su propio orgullo.-

"No tienes nada que agradecer".- respondió Sam sonriéndole con ternura, ella sabia lo difícil que era para Danny el aceptar el hecho que necesitaba ayuda, después de todo el siempre había tratado de ser autosuficiente desde que había obtenido sus poderes y a veces le era difícil aceptar que necesitaba el apoyo de los demás, por eso a ella le alegraba escuchar aquellas palabras pues no era sencillo el que el las dijese, "Ya regreso".- dijo emprendiendo nuevamente su camino hacia el segundo piso.-

Tic, Tac,….., el sonido del reloj hacia eco con cada segundo que pasaba, Danny comenzaba a sentirse irritado por ese sonido. Aunque solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos parecía que Sam se había ausentado por horas, el ambiente comenzaba a ser sofocante como si el aire estuviese mas denso provocando que fuese difícil el respirar, Danny sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas al igual que el resto de la habitación.-

"Es solo la gripe".- se dijo atribuyendo su malestar a su reciente aventura bajo la lluvia, "Necesito descansar".- murmuro comenzando a sentirse mareado a tal punto que no podía tener los ojos abiertos.-

En un intento por calmar su dolor el joven de ojos azules se recostó en el sofá, quizás podría dormir un momento y así descansar de todos los problemas, si, eso era lo que necesitaba, un buen descanso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.-

"Uhmmm….".- suspiro Danny reparando su mirada en la hería que tenia en la mano derecha, aun intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrió en el cine, pero de algo podía estar seguro, aquello no había sido su imaginación, "Bueno, lo mejor será no pensar en eso".- se dijo intentando dejar a un lado el asunto, y cerrando sus ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño, sin embargo había algo dentro de su cabeza que no le dejaba tranquilo, era como una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien.-

Tras unos segundos intentando despejar su mente para poder dormirse Danny se dio cuenta que aquello era algo inútil si no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, finalmente vencido por sus propios pensamientos termino por desistir a su intento de quedarse dormido.-

"Porque tardas tanto Sam".- suspiro después de unos minutos mas recostado en el sofá, la espera comenzaba a ser desesperante y la joven parecía estar tardando mas de lo necesario. Danny apoyo ambas manos en el sofá y se impulso para poder sentarse nuevamente, miro el techo por un instante y tras un largo suspiro decidió que lo mejor seria ir a buscarla en lugar de estar sentado ahí sin poder lograr nada.-

"Oh….".- exclamo poniéndose de pie sintiéndose un poco mareado, lo cual provoco que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante cayendo sentado nuevamente en el sofá.-

Tras una pequeña pausa esperando a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar Danny nuevamente intento ponerse de pie, esta vez sosteniéndose de uno de los extremos del sofá para no perder el equilibrio como en su ultimo intento. Ya en pie, espero otro momento hasta estar seguro de que sus piernas estaban firmes, finalmente comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, sin embargo debido al mareo sus piernas tambalearon un poco provocando que tropezase con su rodilla derecha en la pequeña mesa la cual estaba justo frente al sofá.-

"Diablos".- exclamo, agachándose un poco y colocando su mano derecha justo en el lugar donde se había golpeado, intentando resistir el dolor que el golpe le había provocado.-

"Jajajajaja".- se escucho una risa, la cual hizo eco entre las paredes de la sala tras aquel accidente, "Jajajaja".- podía escucharse con mas fuerza, como si aquello se hubiese tratado de una broma.-

"No otra vez…..".- murmuro Danny al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, aquella sensación era la misma que había sentido en el cine; su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar como si estuviese a punto de estallar, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas dejándole casi sin aliento.- "Contrólate".- se dijo así mismo intentando resistir aquel malestar.-

Danny camino tambaleante hacia las escaleras, pero estando frente a ellas se dio cuenta de que no tenia el suficiente equilibrio como para subir en búsqueda de Sam, miro a su alrededor y trato de calmarse, respiro lentamente e intento despejar su mente observando todo el lugar.-

La casa de Sam lucia tal y como la ultima vez, con excepción de algunas cosas nuevas que Danny no recordaba haber visto antes, pensó Danny intentando llenar su cabeza con otro tipo de pensamientos para así poder aclarar sus ideas, el conocía muy bien el lugar había estado ahí tantas veces que era casi como su propia casa incluso podría caminar a ciegas por toda la casa sin tropezarse, aunque quizás eso no era del todo cierto puesto que los padres de Sam eran personas muy especiales, y la verdad, siempre compraban algo nuevo o movían de lugar las cosas en la casa.-

"Solo miren este lugar".- murmuro el ojiazul apreciando todos los cuadros que adornaban las paredes.-

El Señor y la Señora Manson eran claramente unos amantes del arte y parecía que gustaban de coleccionar todo tipo de obras extravagantes, Danny no podía entender aquel gusto tan… refinado que los padres de Sam poseían, aunque en realidad el de pinturas no sabia casi nada, pero sus gustos tampoco eran tan mediocres ya que si podía apreciar la hermosura de los cuadros, pensó retirándose de las escaleras y acercándose un poco a la pared que estaba junto a la puerta para poder observar una de las pinturas la cual mostraba un paisaje a la orilla del amar.-

"Sam, tus padres son muy extraños".- murmuro riendo un poco, considerando que el no gastaría ni un centavo en algo como eso.-

Danny dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando accidentalmente con una pequeña mesa de metal la cual estaba justo al lado del barandal al pie de las escaleras, derribando todos los pequeños adornos que estaban sobre ella. El joven de ojos azules se dio la vuelta y observo la pequeña mesa por un instante fijando su atención en el que aprecia ser un marco para fotos el cual había caído boca abajo tras el choque.-

Danny extendió la mano y tomo el pequeño marco de madera, lo levanto girándolo lentamente para así poder ver la imagen que se encontraba en el, la cual era de Sam junto a sus padres en una fiesta de gala que habían organizado hacia un tiempo a la que el también había asistido, aunque no había sido recibido con mucha emoción, pues los señores Manson nunca han visto la amistad de el y su hija con tanto agrado

"Sam eres tan hermosa….".- murmuro mientras deslizaba sus dedos en la fotografía apreciando el hermoso escote del vestido de la joven.-

"La deseas cierto….".- se escucho una voz la cual parecía venir de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Danny cambiaban nuevamente a un extraño color rojo.-

Un rayo ilumino el firmamento mientras que los ensordecedores truenos retumbaban haciendo eco en las paredes de la residencia Manson, aquello era como estar dentro de una campana justo cuando alguien la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, Danny soltó el marco el cual por suerte callo sobre la pequeña mesa.-

"No…., no…..".- dijo Danny al escuchar las risas dentro de sus cabeza, estaba pasando de nuevo, tal y como había ocurrido antes.-

"Que sucede Danny, acaso te sientes mal".- rió aquella extraña voz burlándose de el

"Quien eres, porque sigues molestándome".- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la sala, intentando escapar de aquella sensación, "Déjame tranquilo".- grito molesto mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus oídos en un inútil y desesperado esfuerzo por sosegar aquella voz.

"Es inútil".- le dijo al ver como luchaba por ignorarle, Danny miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar el origen de aquella risa

"Cuanto tiempo pretendes seguir con esta tontería".-

"Cállate".- le respondió presionando sus manos con mas fuerza sobre sus oídos.-

"No podrás resistirte por siempre".- dijo la voz en un tono de burla.- "La chica es un estorbo, solo déjame deshacerme de ella y entonces podremos ser felices, YO podré ser feliz".-

"Cállate…, Callate….".- grito nuevamente esta vez con un poco mas de desesperación

"No importa cuanto luches, tú me darás lo que yo deseo, aunque tenga que forzarte a hacerlo".-

"Jamás……., es una locura….".- dijo recostándose en la pared mas cercana y moviendo el espejo que se encontraba colgando en la misma, Danny se dio la vuelta, mirando su propio rostro el cual se reflejaba en el vidrio.-

"Tú harás lo que yo te diga, iras a donde te ordene y amaras a quien yo quiera……".- le amenazo su reflejo el cual comenzó a moverse ante la mirada atónita de Danny quien no daba crédito a sus propios ojos.-

"Que demonios es lo que esta pasando".- exclamo Danny dando un paso atrás. Aquello era justamente lo mismo que había pasado en el espejo del cine, su reflejo se movía y le hablaba como si estuviese vivo.

Aquello debía ser un truco, alguien debía estar provocándolo, Skullker, Vlad, Nocturno, no importaba quien fuese el responsable alguien tenia que ser el verdadero culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.-

"Vlad, se que eres tu....".- murmuro Danny imaginando que la única persona tan desquiciada como para algo así era su archinemesis el cual intentaba enloquecerlo tal y como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.-

"Vlad....".- dijo la extraña voz con burla, "No Danny, no es Vlad, ni tampoco alguien mas, tu verdadero enemigo esta justo frente a ti".- dijo mirándole con maldad.-

"No te escuchare".- respondió el con firmeza y furia, "Tu no eres real".-

"Necio…..".- dijo su reflejo sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pensando, "Sigues diciendo esas tonterías, sigues resistiéndote a mi...., pero ya no mas; si no puedo cumplir mi deseo, entonces tomare lo que es tuyo…… y lo haré mió……".- le grito lleno de ira al ver el miedo en los ojos del joven, "Y voy a comenzar con tu linda amiga Sam".-

"No………".- grito Danny abalanzándose contra el espejo y rompiéndolo con ambos puños cerrados, "Nunca te lo permitiré".- grito con ira.-

Los ojos de Danny cambiaron de color nuevamente regresando a la normalidad, aquello había sido peor de lo que había ocurrido en los sanitarios del cine, no pudiendo resistir mas se desplomo cayendo de rodillas en el piso mirando los pequeños trozos de vidrio que caían lentamente, ya nada tenia sentido, se dijo sin saber que mas debía creer o pensar, acaso, acaso se había vuelto completamente loco.-

"Danny".- se escucho una voz.-

El joven levanto la mirada y pudo ver a su amiga la cual estaba parada justo a su lado sosteniendo un par de toallas secas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus manos.-

* * *

Tic…. Tac…., nuevamente el molesto e irritante sonido del reloj inundaba toda la habitación, habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que Sam había encontrado a Danny en el piso de la sala con ambas manos heridas y con una mirada completamente perdida.-

"Listo".- exclamo Sam terminando de vendar la mano izquierda de su amigo asegurándose de que las vendas estuviesen firmes.-

"Gracias".- respondió el ojiazul sin demostrar alguna emoción al hacerlo

Sam guardo las vendas y las tijeras que había usado para cortarlas en el botiquín, después lo coloco sobre la mesa que estaba frente al sofá, pues los dos jóvenes se habían sentado en el nuevamente tras todo lo ocurrido.-

"Y bien".- murmuro Sam tras un pequeño momento de silencio, al ver que Danny simplemente no decía nada.-

"¿Bien que?".- respondió el joven revisando las vendas en sus manos intentando hacerse el desentendido y resistiendo el dolor que sentía.-

"¿Piensas decirme que fue lo que paso?".- le pregunto Sam con más determinación.-

"NO paso nada".- dijo el joven evitando mirar a su amiga.-

"Nada.......".- respondió ella sintiéndose irritada al ver como el seguía insistiendo en evadir todo aun después de lo ocurrido.- "Danny mírate".- exclamo tomando una de sus manos para resaltar el hecho de que estaba herido y posiblemente de gravedad, pues ella había tenido que extraerle un pequeño fragmento de vidrio de la mano izquierda, "Cada vez que te doy la espalda algo pasa, y tu dices que no es nada".-

"Sam, solo fue un accidente".- respondió Danny dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.-

"¿Cómo puedes decir que fue un accidente?".- exclamo molesta tras la respuesta de su amigo, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le engañase con evasivas, ni tampoco que cambiase el tema, no pretendía dejar que la convenciese con una simple sonrisa.-

"Pero si lo fue".- respondió el con un tono alegre, "Como vi que tardabas mucho pensé en ir a buscarte y cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras tropecé y termine estrellándome sobre el espejo".- explico intentando darle una clara idea de lo que según el había sucedido, al mismo tiempo que reía como si se tratase de un simple accidente.-

"¿Por que no me dices la verdad?".- le interrumpió Sam acariciando su rostro con su mano derecha y mirándole con preocupación.-

"Es la verdad".- le respondió el tomando la mano de la joven con su mano y moviéndola suavemente sobre su mejilla, "No tienes que preocuparte, es solo un simple accidente a cualquiera le puede pasar".-

"¿Y lo que ocurrió en el cine también fue un accidente?".- pregunto Sam intentando descubrir su mentira.-

Danny agacho su cabeza desviando su mirada, esta vez no tubo palabras para responderle a su amiga, el sabia que solo estaba encubriendo su problema pero no quería involucrar a Sam en ello, por lo que tenia que mentirle y hacerse cargo de la situación por el mismo como siempre lo hacia ya que si ella se enteraba de la verdad buscaría la forma de intervenir y en su estado actual ella era quien mas peligro parecía correr.-

"¿No dices nada?".- murmuro la joven de ojos violeta rompiendo el silencio, presionando a Danny para que le diese una respuesta a su pregunta.-

"Sam….".- dijo Danny finalmente, acercándose lentamente a ella y besándola suavemente en la frente, "No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que estoy bien".- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, "Confía en mi, no pasa nada".- le aseguro recostando su frente junto a la de ella.-

Sam cerró los ojos, e intento pensar en que mas podría decir, no podía dejar las cosas hasta ese punto, debía seguir insistiéndole, si no dejaría que las cosas empeoraran antes de lograr descubrir lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.-

"¿Que pasa Sam?".- pregunto Danny al verla de esa forma como si estuviese conteniendo algo dentro de su pecho, "¿Estas bien?".- le pregunto nuevamente.-

"Si estoy bien".- le respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, "Solo cansada".- continuo dando un pequeño suspiro sintiéndose un poco decepcionada consigo misma por ser tan débil al no continuar con la conversación.-

"Si, te entiendo, yo me siento igual".- respondió Danny dando un largo bostezo y aparentando que todo estaba bien, mientras se recostaba en el sofá intentando relajarse.-

"Cof.. coff..- tosió la joven cubriéndose la boca con una de las toallas que estaban sobre el sofá, aquello era una señal de que pronto tendría que estar en cama completamente agripada y como no estarlo, la lluvia había sido intensa estos últimos días y ella se había mojado casi a diario.-

"Deberías tomar una ducha".- le insinuó Danny al escucharla toser con un poco mas de fuerza.- "Mama siempre me dice que después de mojarme lo mejor es tomar una ducha, aunque no se en que ayuda mojarse aun mas, pero yo siempre lo hago".-

"Quizás tengas razón".- dijo ella colocando su mano izquierda en su garganta comenzando a sentir un leve malestar, "Tu también deberías hacerlo".- le dijo al ojiazul al ver el semblante que tenia, "También deberías cambiarte la ropa".- le insinuó pues aunque había pasado un buen tiempo su ropa aun lucia muy húmeda.-

"Jajaja, no me agrada mucho la idea de andar desnudo por tu casa".- bromeo Danny, sabiendo que si lo hacia no tendría nada que ponerse.-

"No te preocupes, podrías usar algo de la ropa de mi padre".- respondió aun riendo del ultimo comentario de su amigo.-

"Bueno si a el no le molesta".-

"No esta aquí para poder negarse".- bromeo Sam poniéndose de pie.-

"En eso tienes razón".- aseguro Danny

"Entonces iré a ducharme y después te buscare algo de ropa seca".- dijo Sam tras un pequeño suspiro

"De cuerdo".- asintió Danny afirmando con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.- "Si no te importa buscare algo de comer en la cocina".-

"Adelanta sabes que estas en tu casa".- le dijo Sam con un gesto de amabilidad

"De acuerdo".- respondió Danny regresándole sonriendole y poniéndose de pie.-

"Danny".- dijo Sam tomando su mano izquierda, después de que el se habia levantado del sofa.-

"¿Que pasa?".- pregunto el ojiazul un poco sorprendido tras lo que ella hizo.-

"Tu sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti".- dijo con un tono de tristeza.- "No dejes las cosas para ultimo momento".- le insinuo sabiendo que el noi habia sido del todo sincero con ella

"No te preocupes".- respondió el sosteniendo su mano y acercándola a su rostro para poder besarla.- "Ahora ve a darte una ducha mientras yo preparo algo de comer".-

"Si…".- respondió Sam asintiendo con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera de la sala para subir al segundo piso, dejando a Danny nuevamente solo.-

Danny sonrió con maldad al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se enrojecían nuevamente, camino en dirección a la cocina y cruzo por el umbral acercándose al pantry donde estaban guardados todos los utensilios que se utilizan para cocinar.-

"Se que estas preocupada por mi Sam".- murmuro con un tono de pena fingida mientras abría una de las gavetas y tomaba uno de los cuchillos que estaban dentro, "Pero no te preocupes, pronto todas tus preocupaciones se acabaran".-

* * *

La lluvia había comenzado a caer nuevamente aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes, lentamente las pequeñas gotas manchaban las pequeñas partes secas del pavimento humedeciéndolo todo nuevamente, el día había sido terrible y aun faltaba mucho para que terminase, los vendedores se lamentaban por todo lo que habían perdido debido al clima, mientras lque los niños que repartian el periodico mostraban su disgusto pues todo el papel se había estropeado

Jazz abrió su paraguas y lo alzo rápidamente, después de una hora encerrada en la oficina del gerente, finalmente había logrado llegar a un acuerdo para poder pagar por los daños que su hermano había ocasionado en el cine; el gerente no se había mostrado tan indulgente y el acuerdo al que llegaron era que el se comunicaría con sus padres a primera hora el lunes lo cual en realidad no era algo muy alentador, pues cuando sus padres se enterasen de los sucedido no solo castigarían a su hermano sino también a ella pues la habían dejado a cargo de cuidarle, cosa que ella pensó seria un juego de niños.-

"Que buen trabajo Jazz".- se dijo así misma con ironía, ella siempre presumía de ser una mujer muy madura y capas, pero cuando los problemas venían simplemente no tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder resolverlos, era tal y como Danny siempre le había dicho, una niña jugando a ser un adulto.-

"Bueno, no es momento de decepciones".- se dijo tras un suspiro, aun tenia que encontrar a su hermano y a Sam, sin embargo su retraso en el cine le había hecho perder la pista de los dos jóvenes y ahora no tenia idea alguna de donde comenzar a buscarles, por lo que quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora seria regresar a casa y esperar a que ellos estuviesen ahí, pero antes debía reunirse con Tucker quien seguramente estaba esperándola en el lugar señalado.-

"JAZZ".- se escucho la voz de una persona la cual le llamaba, la pelirroja volteo la mirada en dirección hacia donde la voz provenia.-

"Tucker".- murmuro, no muy convencida viendo al moreno quien corría por la acera en dirección ella y también notando que estaba solo, lo cual significaba que tampoco les había encontrado.-

"Uhf…..".- suspiro el moreno agotado deteniéndose frente a la joven intentando tomar un poco de aire, "Sabia…., que…, eras tu".- dijo un poco falto de aliento mientras respiraba agitadamente.-

"Tucker, ¿que haces aquí?".- pregunto Jazz sorprendida pensando que el la estaría esperando en el supermercado.- "En este momento iba a reunirme contigo".- aseguro la jover un poco apenada.-

"Pues como nunca llegaste pensé que quizás los habías encontrado, así que iba en dirección a tu casa".- aclaro el joven colocando su mano derecha en el pecho y tomando un largo respiro.-

"La verdad no tuve tanta suerte".- respondió ella un poco decepcionada.-

"Es una pena, esperaba que por lo menos estuviesen en el cine".- dijo el moreno mirando en dirección a la entrada del lugar.-

"Pues tampoco estaban aquí".- respondió Jazz, sin insinuar o comentar nada de lo que le había sucedido dentro del lugar, aquello era algo que prefería hablar con su hermano en privado.-

"Bueno supongo que la búsqueda a sido un fracaso".- dijo Tucker con sinceridad aunque sonase muy pesimista.-

"Lo mejor será ir a casa y esperar a que ellos regresen".- respondió Jazz quien ya estaba más que agotada física y mentalmente como para proseguir con la búsqueda.-

"Tienes razón".- asintió el moreno, "Tarde o temprano deben de regresar".-

"Si….".- murmuro la pelirroja sin mucha emoción, "Solo espero que estén bien".-

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia golpeaba el techo de la casa con intensidad, mientras que el agua se escurría en las ventanas lentamente, Sam abrió la puerta de la ducha y coloco su ropa seca sobre el mueble del baño en donde estaba el lavamanos, levanto un poco su mirada y se vio en el espejo que estaba justo en frente de ella, su ropa estaba empapada y su cabello era un completo desastre pues se había alborotado todo a causa del agua.-

"Jejeje".- sonrió al verse en tal estado; con su mano izquierda hizo a un lado uno de los mechones de su cabello para poder verse bien, mientras le sonreía a su reflejo.- "No hay tiempo para mirarse en el espejo".- se dijo finalmente pensando que no quería dejar a Danny a solas por tanto tiempo se dijo la joven tomando la parte inferior de su blusa para poder quitársela

"Uf….".- suspiro después de pasarla por encima de su cabeza, colocándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia que estaba a un lado de la puerta; Sam se miro al espejo nuevamente su cuerpo había cambiado mucho en el ultimo año ahora ya no era la misma niña de 14 años y era notorio que estaba entrando a una nueva etapa de su vida, miro sus pechos por un segundo y los sostuvo con ambas manos midiendo su volumen.-

"Dios…".- se dijo apenada solo de pensar en lo que hacia, seguramente Paulina y las demás chicas siempre hacían eso pensando en como impresionaban a los chicos pero ella simplemente no podía pensar de esa forma.-

Tomo su toalla y la deslizo por su cuello para secarse un poco, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido pues estaba a punto de darse una ducha. Tras secarse coloco la toalla junto a su ropa seca y se dispuso a terminar de desvestirse, tomo el tirante derecho de sus sostén con la mano izquierda y lo deslizo lentamente sobre su brazo sin embargo antes de terminar pudo sentir como una mano la detenía.-

"Eres tan hermosa….".- susurro una voz en el oído de Sam, quien volteo un poco su cabeza para ver quien era el que la acompañaba.-

"Danny….".- dijo la joven asustada al sentir como era envuelta alrededor de los brazos del joven; Sam se sonrojo podía sentir como el susurraba en su oído mientras suavemente la besaba en el cuello haciendo que su cuerpo temblase

Danny deslizo su mano por el hombro de la joven podía sentir como ella temblaba mientras continuaba besándola lentamente, paresia que el olor de su cabello lo había hechizado mientras acercaba sus manos al pecho de Sam.-

"No…".- grito la joven al sentir como el se acercaba demasiado a ella; Sam se dio la vuelta y tomo la toalla para poder cubrirse, aquello fuera de ser algo romántico era una escena vergonzosa en especial por la clara intención de Danny el cual se estaba propasando con ella.-

"¿Que crees que haces?".- dijo Sam sintiéndose muy apenada, tanto que no pudo mirar a Danny a los ojos

"¿Que sucede?…".- pregunto el joven acercándose a ella.- "¿Acaso no lo deseas?…".- le insinuó intentando abrazarla nuevamente

"No…. Claro que no…".- respondió ella moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.-

"Pero el si lo desea".- dijo tomándole la mano y quitándole la toalla con la cual se cubría

"Detente me lastimas…".- exclamo asustada notando por primera vez el extraño brillo rojo en sus ojos.- "¿Que es lo que te sucede?…".- exclamo al ver a Danny completamente fuera de si.-

Danny se acerco a ella y la abrazo forzándola a que lo mirase, sus labios estaban cerca, el cuerpo de Sam temblaba aterrorizado por lo que ocurría, sintiéndose completamente impotente, mientras Danny retiraba su sostén descubriendo su pecho.-

"Tranquila….".- le susurro Danny quien tomo el cuchillo que había tomado en la cocina el cual escondía en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, "Pronto todo terminara".- murmuro levantándolo dispuesto a apuñalar a la joven por la espalda.-

"Pero antes".- dijo deteniendo su cruel intención, "¿Que tal un ultimo beso?":- insinuó acercándose a ella, pero antes de que sus labios pudiesen juntarse Sam logro librar su mano derecha levantándola y golpeando a Danny justo en la mejilla izquierda.-

Danny dio un paso atrás soltando el cuchillo el cual hizo un sonido metálico al caer al piso, coloco la mano con la que lo sostenía justo donde ella lo había golpeado, súbitamente sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color pero esta vez eran azules, dio otro paso atrás perdiendo un poco el equilibrio sosteniéndose en la pared del cuarto de baño.-

"¿Que sucede?…".- pregunto en voz alta retirando la mano de su rostro.-

Danny miro a su alrededor aquel lugar no era la sala ni mucho menos la cocina vio su reflejo en el espejo preguntándose donde estaba.

Sniff…. Escucho un sollozó el cual le hizo voltear la mirada, observando a Sam quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo veía cubriendo se pecho desnudo, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo ocurrido.-

"Dios mió…".- dijo el joven dando otro paso atrás y respaldándose sobre la pared.- "¿Que he hecho?…".- se pregunto notando el cuchillo que estaba en el piso intentando imaginar lo que había ocurrido

"Sam, ¿estas bien?".- pregunto acercándose a la joven quien al verle le empujo apartándole para que no se acercase.- "Sam por favor tienes que decirme si te lastime".- le dijo con un poco de desesperación

"Vete….".- dijo la joven temblando de miedo al verle, "Por favor vete".-

"Perdóname…".- murmuro el ojiazul mientras salía corriendo del lugar.-

Danny corrió rápidamente por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta el primero piso, abrió la puerta principal y corrió a toda prisa bajando el pórtico de un salto intentando escapar de lo que había sucedido.-

Sam quien aun se encontraba en el cuarto de baño lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiéndose asustada pues el había estado a punto de lastimarle, sin embargo por un momento recordó el extraño brillo en los ojos de Danny y tambien lo que el había dicho.-

"Pero EL si lo desea".- murmuro recordando las palabras que Danny había dicho

"EL".- a que se refería con eso, murmuro olvidando por un momento todo lo demás, "No era Danny, el no era Danny".- exclamo tomando la blusa seca que había traído de su cuarto y poniéndosela rápidamente al mismo tiempo que corría tras su amigo, sin embargo era demasiado tarde pues el ya había escapado dejándola a ella atrás

"Que es lo que esta pasando".- se pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta principal, mirando la calle en todas direcciones intentando ver por donde el había huido.-

* * *

"Jah…, Jah…..".- jadeaba el joven de ojos azules mientras corría desesperadamente por la calle.-

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sus ojos y a la misma vez nublaban su visión, pero aquello no le importaba, Danny continuo corriendo sobrepasando a todas las otras personas que con dificultad transitaban por la acera. El joven hacia todo tipo de maniobras cuidándose de no tropezar con los demás peatones o deslizarse por el agua de la lluvia que estaba e el pavimento, finalmente llego hasta el crucé peatonal sin embargo Danny continuo su camino ignorando la luz que le advertía detenerse.-

"Iiiiii…………….".- Se escucho el chirrido de las llantas de un vehículo el cual apenas había alcanzado a detenerse antes de golpearle

"Acaso estas loco……".- grito el conductor del automóvil completamente enfurecido ante la imprudencia del joven quien sin prestar menor atención siguió corriendo

Danny no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo único que quería era escapar de lo que pudiese haberle hecho a Sam. Corrió hasta la entrada del parque cruzando la calle y entro en el, su respiración era algo agitada y su cuerpo ya estaba mas que agotado, sin embargo continuo corriendo un poco mas hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de la fuente donde se había hecho una pequeña laguna con el agua de la lluvia que se había acumulado, Danny intento cruzar el pequeño lago de agua de un salto sin embargo al dar los primeros pasos el piso mojado le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente sobre el pavimento.-

"Danny...., Danny.....".- podía escuchar una voz que le llamaba mientras perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, los parpados de Danny se cerraron y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue como el agua frente a sus ojos se tornaba roja.-

* * *

**Comentario del Autor:**

Como pueden ver las cosas se han complicado aun mas, la verdad este capitulo siempre fue de mis favoritos, aunque admito que cambie unas cosas a ultima hora jejeje, espeor que lo hayan disfrutado.-


End file.
